Une liberté ardemment désirée
by Eiji Haruna
Summary: Naruto qui arrive dans un nouveau lycée va tenter de s'intégrer sans pour autant dévoiler le secret avec lequel il vit cependant l'intérêt que va lui porter Sasuke, un de ses camarades de classe, va grandement compliquer les choses.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: Une liberté ardemment désirée.

**Auteure:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** SasaNaru.

**Rated: **M.

* * *

_Bonjour à tous,_ c_ela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de fanfic et j'espère ne pas avoir perdu la main. Basée sur le couple SasuNaru, deux garçons, je conseil aux homophobes de passer leurs chemins et rassure les autres quant à la longueur inhabituelle de ce chapitre. En effet les autres seront plus courts et seront donc surement plus simple à lire, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que vous passerez un agréable moment._

**Chapitre 1 : un nouveau départ.**

Voilà il y était, la première impression était…vraiment mauvaise. Naruto regardait d'un sale œil son nouveau lycée, en effet de l'extérieur cela ressemblait fort à une prison et était donc peu avenant. Des barreaux étaient présents à toutes les fenêtres du premier étage et le nom de l'établissement était gravé au-dessus de la porte principale, d'une inscription devenue presque illisible avec le temps. Étant de nature optimiste il chercha tout de même à se convaincre que sa vie changerait enfin et deviendrait ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, c'était néanmoins dur à imaginer, cet endroit ne l'inspirait nullement. Il avança doucement scrutant les visages alentours et franchit le hall le cœur lourd. Il devait bien veiller à ne pas trop attirer l'attention cette fois-ci.

Il arriva dans ce qui semblait être la cour principale et se dirigea vers le groupe qui s'était rassemblé. Pensant qu'il s'agissait des feuilles répartissant les élèves par classe il se faufila parmi la foule qui était constituée de filles uniquement, et bizarrement, et découvrit avec surprise que l'objet de l'agitation de toutes ces demoiselles n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attentait. En effet au milieu de ces cris et braillements en tout genre se trouvait un jeune homme placé de profil. Naruto remarqua immédiatement son teint incroyablement pâle contrastant avec une magnifique chevelure ébène dont l'une des mèches tombait négligemment sur un visage des plus fins. Il relâcha doucement son souffle qu'il ne se rappelait pourtant pas avoir retenu et fut de nouveau assaillit par le bruit ambiant devenu inexistant l'espace d'un instant. Troublé, il fit demi-tour en vitesse et ne vit pas le regard perçant qui le suivait alors. Le blond se trouvant ridicule, secoua la tête doucement et se remit à la recherche de la liste avec plus d'ardeur.

- Hey, beau blond ! Tu es nouveau n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto se retourna et découvrit une jeune fille à l'étrange coiffure rose. « Pas courant » se dit-il. Elle était fine mais savait cependant très bien mettre ses formes en valeurs remarqua le blond. Il releva la tête et vit ses deux orbes émeraudes pointés sur lui. Il comprit enfin qu'elle attendait une réponse et demanda donc quelque peu gêné.

- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

La rose rit doucement avant de le prendre par le bras.

- Dans quelle classe est-ce que tu es ? Je peux t'y emmener si tu veux.

- Et bien…pour être franc je ne sais pas encore, donc si tu pouvais m'indiquer où sont les listes s'il te plait.

- Avec plaisir, aller viens !

La jeune fille se dirigea avec entrain toujours accroché à Naruto et l'emmena au détour d'un couloir dans une autre cour où était présent un nouvel attroupement.

- Ça m'a l'air grand ici, heureusement que tu m'as aidé parce que je crois bien que je n'aurais jamais trouvé à temps, dit le jeune homme soulagé.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il faut juste s'y habituer un peu, ce n'est pas si grand que ça.

Tout en s'approchant des fameuses listes la jeune fille demanda la classe et le nom de son nouvel ami.

- Ah oui je ne me suis même pas présenté ! Je suis Uzumaki Naruto en terminale ES, enchanté.

- Coup de chance, je suis en ES moi aussi, je suis Sakura Haruno, répondit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Tout en donnant son nom la rose parcourait les noms alignés les uns sous les autres et s'exclama ravi :

- Nous avons de la chance, nous sommes dans la même classe, TES2 !

Naruto était satisfait, finalement cette journée ne s'annonçait pas aussi pourrie qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il avait déjà rencontré une fille charmante et aimable qui était en plus dans sa classe. Il suivit Sakura le sourire aux lèvres tentant de retenir toutes les indications et endroits que la jeune fille lui montrait. Arrivés dans la classe, la rose se fit interpeller par un groupe d'élève, qu'elle présenta alors immédiatement à Naruto.

Il put compter Kiba Inuzuka, un jeune homme ayant deux tatouages rouges en forme de triangle sur les joues et sentant, enfin empestant le chien. Shikamaru Nara qui avait une coupe en forme d'ananas et qui selon ses bâillements incessants avait l'air de manquer cruellement de sommeil. D'après Sakura il s'agissait de quelqu'un de très intelligent, Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'en douter. Il rencontra aussi Choji Akimichi, un goinfre bien représenté par un physique plus que rond qui était accompagné d'Ino Yamanaka, une belle blonde aux yeux bleus hélas trop bruyante à son goût. Enfin, alors qu'il discutait un peu avec tout le monde, arrivèrent Shino Aburame, peu loquace et visible sous ses couches de vêtements ainsi qu'Hinata Hyuga, une jeune fille à la longue chevelure violette et d'après ce qu'il avait vu d'une timidité maladive.

Le blond écouta alors ses nouveaux camarades jusqu'à ce que la cloche retentisse. Il alla s'asseoir prêt de la fenêtre tout en observant les autres visages présents dans sa classe. En règle générale ils avaient l'air sympa. Naruto sourit une fois de plus et tourna vivement la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau, il avait hâte de découvrir un nouveau visage qui ferait désormais parti de son quotidien cependant il se figea net, en effet le nouvel arrivant n'était autre que le jeune aux cheveux ébènes croisé une quinzaine de minutes auparavant. Le blond jura instinctivement et se retourna alors dans l'autre sens en voyant tous les regards l'observer avec incompréhension. Heureusement pour lui leur professeur arriva et intima rapidement le silence aux élèves. Naruto releva doucement la tête et faillit s'étouffer en voyant que le brun était assis à ses côtés. Celui-ci le regarda froidement avant de se concentrer sur leur enseignant. Le blond fut d'abord surpris par l'attitude de son voisin puis après s'être de nouveau auto-blâmé sur son comportement il reporta son attention sur l'appel, cherchant à retenir chaque nom rapidement. Il se trouvait que le brun s'appelait Sasuke Uchiwa et semblait être plus que populaire malgré l'air distant et glacial qu'il affichait.

La première heure de cours passa doucement. Leur professeur principal, Iruka, enseignait l'histoire, il leur expliqua comment fonctionnait l'établissement, bien qu'apparemment il soit le seul nouveau de la classe, et distribua les emplois du temps. A l'intercours il laissa une courte pause aux élèves, les laissant bavarder tranquillement. Naruto était heureux, cette année allait surement être douce, surement plus que la précédente. Se remémorant des événements passés il serra brusquement les dents. Cherchant à se calmer il respira doucement, et tenta d'enfouir de nouveau ses souvenirs dans son esprit, y songer ne lui apportait jamais rien de bon. Alors qu'il se concentrait doucement il remarqua Sasuke qui l'observait étrangement, il ne put alors s'empêcher de demander durement :

- Quoi ?

Le brun de son regard de glace paru transpercer le blond, et c'est d'une voix sans appel qu'il déclara :

- Si tu ne veux pas qu'on te regarde de la sorte, évite de laisser tes pensées te dominer.

Et après avoir laissé Naruto stupéfié sur sa chaise il se leva, dit une courte phrase à Mr Iruka et sorti négligemment de la classe. Le temps que le blond se remette de cette scène, le cours reprit laissant le siège à ses côtés vide.

Naruto subit plus qu'il ne vécu les cours suivants. Au grand damne de son tuteur il n'avait jamais été d'une grande efficacité au niveau scolaire, et il avait l'impression que de ce côté-là le changement tant attendu n'allait guère être présent.

Durant la journée il put faire plus ample connaissance avec ses camarades. Il rencontra à la pause de midi, Neji le cousin d'Hinata, ainsi que deux de ses amis Lee et Tenten. Le blond était un peu perdu au milieu de tant de monde n'ayant jamais eu guère plus de quelques amis. Après tout son précédent lycée était très réputé et les élèves n'hésitaient pas à se tirer dans les pattes les uns les autres dans le seul but de pouvoir se faire remarquer plus facilement. Naruto était agréablement surpris de l'ambiance qui régnait ici et en omettant la petite scène avec Sasuke, il était plutôt satisfait de son début de journée. Alors qu'il terminait son repas dans les rires, une ombre apparu soudain. Naruto se tourna vivement et tomba sur le brun, debout près de lui, ses yeux onyx le fixant.

- Hey Sasuke, sécher les cours le premier jour ne fait pas vraiment sérieux ! Ricana Kiba.

Et sans prendre ne serait-ce que la peine de répondre, le concerné s'assit avec les autres. Son arrivée mit Naruto quelque peu mal à l'aise cependant sans savoir pourquoi le rassurait aussi, au moins il ne lui en voulait pas. Les discussions reprirent de plus belle bien que le blond comme Sasuke restaient assez observateurs. Le brun plus par habitude qu'autre chose tandis que Naruto faisait un incroyable effort pour se retenir, il avait toujours aimé ce genre de rassemblement : amical et joyeux, plein de vie en somme. Il se devait d'être prudent cette fois-ci, bien que ce soit difficile, il devait garder son engouement et sa gaieté naturel de côté.

- Et ben tu viens Naruto, on t'attend.

En effet le blond perdu dans ses pensées n'avait pas remarqué le groupe prêt à partir. Il se leva et leur sourit doucement en signe d'excuse.

- Tu es bien plus mignon quand tu souris Naruto, dommage que ce soit aussi rare ! On ne croirait pas mais tu es timide en fait.

- Ino voyons, arrête de le taquiner, c'est son premier jour ici c'est normal qu'il ait du mal !

- C'est rien Sakura, c'est vrai que c'est assez difficile d'arriver comme ça, mais vous êtes vraiment sympa avec moi alors je vous promets que je ferais un effort.

Sasuke ne répondit pas à Naruto comme le firent tous les autres avec entrain, il se contenta de l'observer. Lui et son regard azur. Divinement beau bien que terriblement triste. Le sourire du blond était certes franc et radieux toutefois il ne trompait pas Sasuke sur l'état de celui-ci. Naruto l'intéressait de plus en plus, peut-être qu'il ne s'ennuierait pas autant qu'il le pensait cette année. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas se l'avouer il était très attaché à ses amis avec qui il était pour la plupart, depuis l'école primaire cependant toutes choses ayant un « mais » il trouvait sa vie trop routinière et espérait que ce petit blond réussirait à atténuer cette impression. Il lui trouvait un bon potentiel.

- Et un joli petit cul pour ne pas gâcher le reste…

Tous se retournèrent vers Sasuke les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il continuait de détailler le blond de ses orbes sombres. Il remarqua alors le regard noir de celui-ci ainsi que tous les autres toujours aussi circonspects, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'intervenir ainsi.

- Il y a un souci ? Demanda le brun inquiet.

- Un léger oui ! Je peux savoir d'où tu te permets de me mater le cul comme ça ?!

Un court silence suivi l'emportement de Naruto et Sasuke toujours aux centres des regards ne pût retenir une réflexion personnelle de filtrer, encore, entre ses lèvres :

- Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me parler tout seul…

- Dit-il en se parlant tout seul, souligna Shikamaru.

Le groupe éclata de rire alors que Sasuke débutait une séance de bouderie par un « peuh » dédaigneux. Naruto après avoir calmé sa petite colère songea au caractère du brun. Il l'avait d'abord pensé froid et distant mais il commençait à voir un autre aspect de sa personnalité, un pervers ? Le blond rit intérieurement avant de se dire que l'Uchiwa était finalement quelqu'un comme les autres. Le physique peu commun de Sasuke était surement ce qui le caractérisait le plus comme « à part » et le fait qu'il se donne des airs assez supérieurs ne faisait qu'accroître cette idée cependant Naruto avait pu l'espace d'un instant découvrir un autre facette du brun, et malgré ce qu'il avait fait transparaître il en était plus que ravi.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa tranquillement, les cours se suivaient les uns les autres et Naruto regrettait encore le temps où les premiers jours les élèves ne faisaient que discuter et décorer cahiers et classeurs. En effet depuis le lycée, et il était déçu de voir qu'il en était de même ici, les vrais cours et l'ennui qui va avec commençaient dès le premier jour. « Surement histoire de nous mettre dans le bain immédiatement » pensa le blond dans un soupir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? entendit-il chuchoté près de son oreille.

Il frissonna légèrement ne s'attendant pas à ce contact et répondit tout aussi doucement à Sasuke qu'il ne s'agissait que du peu d'intérêt que les cours lui inspiraient. Le brun grommela doucement en signe d'accord avant de retomber dans son calme habituel. Naruto commençait à se faire à ses manières, se taire un moment, intervenir rapidement et se murer de nouveau dans le silence. En même temps Sasuke, qui avait apparemment décidé de monopoliser la place à côté de lui, avait l'air de quelqu'un d'assez sérieux. A défaut de le divertir pendant ces heures de tortures il pourrait peut-être l'aider un peu et donner un coup de pouce à ses notes catastrophiques.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, et bien qu'il appréhendait son arrivée chez lui, il avait hâte que la cloche sonne la libération. Le blond était un peu honteux, ne même pas pouvoir supporter une journée de cours était assez pitoyable mais après tout il n'y pouvait rien n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas son truc, parfois il se demandait même si quelque chose était son « truc ». Lorsque l'heure de rentrer vint enfin Naruto hésita sur le seuil de l'établissement. Il voyait nombres d'élèves partir le sourire aux lèvres, avec des amis, de la famille, parfois même seul. Était-il l'unique jeune à détester sa vie ? A avoir un nœud à l'estomac rien qu'à l'idée de rentrer « chez lui » ? Il regarda ainsi défiler les visages inconnus pendant quelques minutes avant de se décider à bouger. Il fit quelques pas sur le chemin du retour, la tête baissée jusqu'à tomber nez à nez avec Sasuke, toujours cette étrange lueur dans les yeux. Ils s'observèrent un instant avant que le brun ne se décide à prendre la parole.

- Avec le groupe on va chez Neji et Hinata, ça te dit de venir avec nous ?

Le blond parut hésiter, jaugeant le pour et le contre. Il avait tellement envie d'y aller, depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas sorti comme ça ? Et puis si il n'y allait pas il perdrait surement l'occasion de devenir plus qu'une simple connaissance pour eux, de devenir l'un d'entre eux…

Le brun attendait patiemment la réponse à sa question. Tout en s'allumant une cigarette il cherchait à suivre le fil de pensée de Naruto à travers son regard azur. Sasuke aimait beaucoup étudier les gens, leurs attitudes, habitudes, modes de pensées, les voir en difficulté, les voir surmonter leurs inhibitions, les observer se débattre contre les limites qu'ils se fixaient. Certains le caractérisaient comme un être mauvais mais lui ne trouvait pas, ce qui le réjouissait le plus c'était de voir ces personnes sortir plus fortes de ces épreuves, les voir remonter après être tombée au fond du gouffre, les voir se faire provoquer et se révolter, grandir.

- Non désolé je dois rentrer chez moi, je suis déjà en retard, et tu ne devrais pas fumer, c'est…

- Mauvais pour la santé, ça stoppe la croissance, risque de cancer, d'impuissance etc, je sais déjà tout ça, répondit Sasuke d'un air las.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'embêter.

- Tu ne m'embête pas. Tu ne peux pas demander à tes parents de rentrer un peu plus tard ?

- Non désolé, je dois rentrer directement après les cours…

Le brun demanda alors d'un ton narquois :

- Une dernière question, tu fais toujours tout ce que te disent tes parents ?

Naruto regarda les yeux sombres qui lui faisaient face et répondit froidement :

- Non, je n'en ai pas l'occasion. Sur ce, à demain.

Et il laissa Sasuke planté là. Celui-ci était quelque peu décontenancé par le ton qu'avait employé son camarade et tout en l'observant s'éloigner il regretta d'y être allé aussi fort dès le début.

Naruto était parti rapidement, il sentait ses yeux le piquer. Il était hors de question qu'il doive supporter une humiliation publique dès le premier jour mais il n'y pouvait rien, évoquer ses parents le rendait toujours aussi triste et sentimental. Il tenta de retenir ses larmes qui ne faisaient qu'alimenter sa peine tout en se mettant à courir. Il avait pris du retard et il se devait de le rattraper sinon il allait encore devoir encaisser la colère de son oncle. Il courait maintenant à vive allure, le souffle court il se dépêchait de parcourir les 2 kilomètres séparant son lycée de la maison. Il voyait à peine les rues, les maisons qui se succédaient les unes aux autres et ne s'arrêta que devant l'une des plus grandes du centre, une sorte de pavillon au style gothique. Naruto à bout de souffle tenta de se calmer sur le perron, il fallait qu'il soit frais et dispo pour son oncle. Une fois son cœur revenu à une cadence à peu près normal il poussa fortement sur la porte qui s'entrebâilla et entra.

- Bonsoir monsieur Uzumaki.

- Bonsoir mamie Chiyo.

- Comment votre journée s'est-elle passé jeune maître ?

- Plutôt bien, j'ai…

- Naruto, tu es en retard!

- Excusez-moi mon on…

- Tais-toi! J'en ai marre de tes excuses incessantes, tu n'es qu'un bon à rien. T'entendre suffit à m'énerver. Monte immédiatement !

- Bien oncle Orochimaru…

Le cœur de Naruto recommençait à battre à pleine vitesse, il laissa son sac à la domestique au regard soucieux et commença à monter les marches une à une, il avait beau avoir l'habitude cette voix sifflante et ce visage monstrueux aux traits de serpents, son oncle lui faisait toujours aussi froid dans le dos. Depuis le temps il était tout de même résigné. Il entra dans la pièce où l'attendait son tuteur et ferma la porte. Il remonta doucement sa veste sur ses épaules et serra les dents d'instinct.

- La prochaine fois tu seras ponctuel, attendre pour pouvoir me défouler sur toi m'irrite au plus au point et tu le sais pertinemment !

Naruto ferma les yeux…


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre**: Une liberté ardemment désirée.

**Auteure:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** SasaNaru.

**Rated: **M.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Détestable quotidien.**

- Kabuto !

Un jeune homme répondant à l'appel rentra dans la pièce. Ne jetant pas un regard sur le blond au sol et ensanglanté, il demanda :

- Que puis-je faire pour vous mon maître ?

Orochimaru d'un ton las et en désignant d'un simple geste de la main son neveu ordonna :

- Sors-moi cette vermine.

- Bien maître.

S'exécutant Kabuto se dirigea vers Naruto recroquevillé sur le sol. Il le soutint par les dessous de bras et le tira, le faisant à moitié ramper pour le relâcher comme un sac d'ordure à l'extérieur du bureau d'Orochimaru.

- Voilà maître.

- Bien ferme la porte et distrait moi un peu, je suis trop tendu en ce moment et cet égoïste ne me facilite vraiment pas la tâche.

Le garçon s'exécuta une nouvelle fois tout en arborant un sourire carnassier, il adorait quand son maître rentrait d'un voyage d'affaire. Le blond en prenait toujours plein la gueule et lui avait le droit aux meilleures parties de jambes en l'air de sa vie.

Naruto gémit, toujours recroquevillé sur le sol, il commençait maintenant à entendre les soupirs de son oncle et de ce salaud de Kabuto, la pire des tortures qu'ils auraient pus l'un et l'autre lui infliger. Il tenta de se relever une première fois avant de se résigner, ses membres ne réagissaient plus, tous trop endoloris pour faire quoique ce soit.

- Attendez maître Naruto, s'exclama un jeune homme se précipitant vers lui.

Le blond émit un grognement que Gaara prit pour son nom. Il se rapprocha de son maître et tenta de le relever. La chose n'était pas simple étant donné que Naruto ne pouvait se tenir sur ses jambes cependant au grand désespoir du roux il avait eu matière à s'entraîner depuis son embauche et commençait maintenant à bien gérer ce genre de situation. Il souleva le blond et le porta dans ses bras, en mode « princesse » comme Naruto l'appelait. Il se dirigea vers la chambre qui faisait office d'infirmerie et déposa le corps sur le lit présent dans le fond de la pièce. Là l'attendait mamie Chiyo avec des éponges, des bandages, de la pommade et encore quelques crèmes et objets susceptibles d'être utilisés. La gouvernante poussa un long soupir avant de murmurer :

- Bon Gaara, je te laisse t'en occuper.

- Oui.

La vieille dame sortit et Gaara entreprit avec lenteur de dénuder le blond toujours à demi-conscient. La tâche était ardue, en effet certains vêtements collaient à la peau halée dû au sang et le fait que le blond ne puisse effectuer beaucoup de mouvements sans éprouver une intense douleur n'aidait guère. Le roux prenait son temps, il ne voulait pas blesser son maître plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Au début il devait avouer qu'il avait été gêné de faire ce travail, enfin surtout cette partie de son emploi, la partie entretient et préparation du dîner ne le dérangeant outre mesure, mais nettoyer entièrement le corps d'un jeune de son âge, d'un maître, d'un ami maintenant, couvert de sang était une tout autre histoire. Le domestique s'était d'abord insurgé auprès de mamie Chiyo de ce qui se passait entre ses deux maîtres mais la gouvernante lui avait bien fait comprendre que cela durerait que Gaara soit là pour s'occuper de Naruto ou non. Orochimaru embaucherait juste quelqu'un d'autre et le blond continuerait encore plus seul qu'avant. Maintenant le roux accomplissait sa tâche, toujours avec tristesse et remords de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre que soutenir et s'occuper de son maître après ces scènes de violence, mais il se devait de le faire.

Après avoir lavé le sang de son corps, Gaara commença à étaler de la crème sur les bleus et bosses qui commençaient déjà à apparaître. Naruto se plaignit à plusieurs reprises de la douleur, de la crème glaciale ainsi que de son oncle avant de se taire de nouveau. Il observait le jeune homme, du moins, autant que le lui permettait un œil au beurre noire et un autre à moitié terrassé par la fatigue. Gaara lui avait toujours apporté un sentiment d'apaisement. Peut-être parce que c'était toujours le roux qui s'occupait de lui quand il était si désemparé et faible, toujours est-il que sa présence le soulageait énormément. Gaara remarquant alors le regard de son maître le questionna :

- Je vous fais mal ?

- Non continue, répondit l'autre dans un souffle.

- J'ai presque terminé, je vous mets quelques bandages et pansements et je vous couche.

Naruto ferma les yeux, trop heureux que son calvaire soit bientôt terminé et dit d'un murmure :

- Dors avec moi.

- Pardon ? Demanda Gaara légèrement surprit.

Le blond rougissant et comprenant ce que l'autre avait compris s'expliqua :

- Oui enfin à côté quoi, dans la même chambre si tu préfères ! Je ne suis pas sûr sinon que Konan soit d'accord sinon, fini-t-il dans un rire rauque.

Gaara sourit, il était vrai que sa petite amie n'était pas particulièrement partageuse à ce niveau-là.

- Je confirme, je crois qu'elle vous arracherait les yeux de la tête, dit-il en commençant à bander les plaies les plus importantes.

Naruto calmant alors la toux qui l'avait saisit ne put tout de même s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Je crois que je vais me passer de toi cette nuit alors, je ne tiens pas à le vérifier !

Le roux regarda alors son maître avec une intensité toute nouvelle.

- Cependant si vous avez besoin de moi je saurais lui faire comprendre. Vous ne vous en êtes peut être pas rendu compte mais vous m'avez réellement sauvé.

Gaara hésita un instant avant de continuer :

- Je suis tombé sur cette demande d'emploi après avoir été chassé d'une famille qui me haïssait, un village que j'effrayais, je pensais que tout était terminé, que personne ne voulait et ne voudrait jamais de moi et que de toute façon chaque homme était pitoyable et détestable, mais je vous ai rencontré. Vous avez su me redonner goût à la vie, malgré les difficultés et la douleur que vous rencontrez, vous gardez le sourire, vous vous souciez de votre entourage et vous êtes chaleureux. Vous êtes une personne sur qui on peut compter et que tout le monde gagnerait à connaître. Sachez que je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant et que je serais toujours là pour vous, quoique vous me demandiez. Même s'il s'agissait de creuser un trou pour réunir à jamais votre oncle et ce scélérat de Kabuto, termina-t-il d'une voix dure.

Naruto chercha dans le regard qui lui faisait face une trace de mensonge ou d'ironie, quoique ce soit qui puisse expliquer un pareil discours. Tout ce qu'il y lu fut de l'amour et de la sincérité, Gaara pensait réellement ce qu'il disait et lorsque le blond le réalisa, il ne put empêcher quelques larmes de ravager ses joues. Tout en murmurant un faible « merci » Naruto tourna son visage sur le côté tentant de cacher l'émotion qui le submergeait. Lorsqu'il songeait à sa vie il se pensait seul, seul face à son oncle, toujours. Il s'en voulait d'avoir oublié ceux qui le soutenaient, ils n'étaient peut-être pas très nombreux mais peu importe, leurs présences valaient bien tous les hypocrites du monde.

- Et voilà maître, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, souffla le roux.

Naruto se tourna de nouveau vers son ami et après un instant d'incertitude dit d'une voix douce et avenante :

- Gaara, je te remercie, vraiment…pour tout.

Le roux lui sourit et essuya de sa main les quelques perles d'eau qui persistaient encore sur la joue halée.

- Si vous êtes sincère, faites tout pour surmonter ça. Votre oncle, la douleur, le désespoir qui vous accable, rien de ceci n'est éternel, un jour à force de vous relever, encore et encore, vous gagnerez. Vous serez libre de faire ce que vous voulez, vous pourrez enfin vivre comme vous l'entendez et être heureux prêt de la personne que vous aurez choisie. Alors je vous le dis, votre simple remerciement ne me suffit pas, en contrepartie de ce que je fais pour vous je veux que vous n'abandonniez pas et que vous vous hissiez coûte que coûte au bonheur qui vous attends. Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect rajouta-il alors rapidement.

Le blond hocha la tête en signe d'approbation avant de déclarer qu'il ferait de son mieux. Gaara, satisfait, conclu la discussion en signifiant à son ami qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher et l'aida à sortir de l'infirmerie pour rejoindre sa chambre dans une pièce proche. Le roux ouvrit la porte et alla déposer Naruto sur le lit. Celui-ci se coucha tant bien que mal pendant que son domestique allait fermer les volets, laissant la pièce dépendante de la seule lumière que projetait le couloir. Le blond réfléchit alors à cet éventuel bonheur dont parlait Gaara, bien qu'il ne fût pas totalement convaincu qu'une telle chose l'attende de prêt ou de loin dans l'avenir, il voulait y croire, et c'est sur cette idée, sur ce petit espoir qu'il pourrait être heureux, qu'il tomba doucement dans les bras de Morphée.

Gaara observa son maître tenter de lutter contre le sommeil quelques instants avant de s'endormir entre ses draps océans. Il s'approcha lentement du lit et remonta les couvertures sur le corps du garçon avant de s'éloigner vers la porte et de lâcher un léger « bonne nuit » le cœur lourd. Tout en redescendant rassurer la gouvernante sur l'état du blond, Gaara ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer son maître, malgré tout ce qu'il avait traversé il conservait encore cette bonté d'âme qui l'avait tant touché dès leur rencontre. C'est ainsi qu'il se jura une fois de plus de ne jamais quitter Naruto, si ce n'était selon sa volonté et de toujours tout faire pour le soutenir et lui faire conserver son sourire durant les jours sombres.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre**: Une liberté ardemment désirée.

**Auteure:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** SasaNaru.

**Rated: **M.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Reprise des cours.**

Naruto se réveilla transpirant de sueur, même la nuit la peur que lui insufflait son oncle le torturait. Il soupira et s'essuya négligemment le visage de la main avant de regarder l'heure, 5h02 du matin. Il tenta de se rendormir, tournant dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, mais rien à faire. Il souffla et se leva lentement. Il traversa sa chambre, toujours plongée dans une obscurité que seule la lueur de son radio réveil venait perturber pour atteindre la salle de bain attenante à la pièce dans laquelle il s'engouffra. Appuyant sur l'interrupteur il mit quelques secondes à s'habituer à la lumière éblouissante et papillonna de ce fait des yeux. Une fois accoutumé, il s'approcha et s'observa d'un œil scrutateur dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Il retira doucement son t-shirt trempé et le mit dans le bac à linge très vite rejoins par le caleçon avec lequel il avait dormi. Tout en étudiant son reflet il passait ses doigts fins sur certaines parties de son corps. En contemplant les quelques bleus toujours présents sur sa peau après cette semaine de repos, il murmura :

- Il s'est quand même bien lâché l'enfoiré…

Lassé de ce spectacle récurant, il pénétra dans la cabine de douche et déclencha le jet d'eau. D'abord glacé le liquide se réchauffa rapidement et s'écoula sur son corps tendu. Naruto se laissa envahir par une sensation de bien être, la douche matinale lui faisait toujours un bien fou. Il délassa ses membres endoloris, se lava et resta encore quelques instants à profiter de cette douce chaleur. Après un certain temps et non sans regret il se décida tout de même à sortir. Il se couvrit d'une serviette immaculée et se sécha rapidement avant de se brosser les dents. Une fois fait, il retourna dans sa chambre en tenu d'Adam et prit négligemment quelques vêtements dans un des placards présents à droite de la pièce. Il s'habilla en vitesse, saisit son sac et quitta la pièce. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir avant de s'y engouffrer et de traverser la grande maison sur la pointe des pieds. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit enfin la porte d'entrée se dessiner.

- Bonjour maître Naruto.

Le concerné sursauta, surprit, avant de se retourner vers la vieille femme un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour mamie Chiyo, bien dormi ?

Comme à son accoutumé elle ne répondit pas à sa question et demanda à son tour :

- Vous alliez sortir?

- Euh oui, me balader un peu, je n'arrive plus à dormir.

- Vous comptez aller en cours aujourd'hui ?

Le blond hésita un instant avant de s'exprimer :

- Oui, cela fait une semaine tout de même, et mon hématome au visage ne se voit plus donc il serait temps…

- Vous aviez donc l'intention de partir sans prendre votre petit déjeuner maître Naruto ? dit-elle d'un air réprobateur.

Le blond rit nerveusement, "prit la main dans le sac" pensa-t-il. Alors qu'il cherchait à s'esquiver elle ajouta :

- Votre oncle dort toujours, venez je vais vous préparer de bonnes gaufres, comme vous les aimez !

Naruto regarda la porte avec envie avant de retomber sur le visage de la vieille femme. Bien qu'elle affiche généralement un air dur, le blond savait très bien qu'elle le considérait comme son propre petit fils et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Entendant finalement son estomac crier famine, et surtout sachant que son oncle n'était toujours pas debout, il capitula.

- Soit, allons goûter ces bonnes gaufres, s'entendit-il lancer avec entrain.

Et partant en premier en direction de la cuisine, il ne vit pas le sourire bienveillant que la maîtresse de maison lui lança.

Une fois attablés ils discutèrent ensemble de choses et d'autres. Mamie Chiyo lui parla de l'horreur qu'était cette maison à entretenir avec le peu d'employés que « maître Orochimaru » voulait bien embaucher. Autrement dit, elle, ce bon à rien de Kabuto, Gaara, Zabuza et Haku un jeune étranger qui s'était présenté à leur porte quelques mois plus tôt à la recherche de travail. A première vue mamie Chiyo avait pensé que celui-ci serait plus embêtant que serviable comme Kabuto mais il s'était avéré que le jeune homme était plus qu'efficace. Naruto n'avait pas eu tellement l'occasion de le connaître mais il appréciait la discrétion et l'honnêteté que dégageait celui-ci, et puis Gaara avait l'air de l'apprécier donc il devait forcément s'agir de quelqu'un de bien. En contrepartie le blond lui parla de ses divers vagabondages en ville de la semaine. Ne voulant à la fois pas rester chez lui avec son oncle et aller en cours avec encore des marques de coups si visibles, le garçon avait passé son temps à se promener aux alentours. Alors que le jeune homme racontait ses différentes péripéties comme par exemple le fait qu'il ait faillit croiser Sasuke qui rentrait chez lui, ils entendirent une porte grincer au loin. Naruto qui s'était soudain crispé prit rapidement son sac et commença à s'éloigner tout en lâchant :

- Bon il faut que j'y aille, à ce soir mamie Chiyo, bonne journée !

La vieille femme le regarda disparaître par la porte tout en rangeant le couvert de celui-ci. Soucieuse, elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que ça sa passerait différemment pour lui dans cette nouvelle ville, ce en quoi elle ne croyait d'ailleurs que très peu. Lorsqu'elle vit que la porte grinçante n'était due qu'à Zabuza qui avait un petit creux, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer exaspérée. Cet imbécile avait fait fuir Naruto, pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient parler ensemble, quel gâchis ! En effet Orochimaru ayant annoncé qu'il resterait quelques mois avant son prochain voyage, le blond partait généralement tôt et rentrait toujours à la limite de l'horaire fixé, 22h comme il le lui avait été ordonné.

Naruto se dépêcha de sortir de la maison, regrettant déjà les gaufres toutes chaudes de mamie Chiyo. Il en raffolait et aurait pu en manger des tonnes s'il n'avait craint une indigestion! L'air doux de ce mois de septembre lui fit tout de même du bien, sur le pas de la porte il s'étira doucement et partit en direction du lycée. Etant donné qu'il commençait à 8h00, il avait deux bonnes heures à perdre et c'est ainsi qu'il se décida à rejoindre un petit parc qu'il avait découvert à une dizaine de minutes de là.

Une fois sur place il s'allongea dans l'herbe, se servit de son sac comme oreiller et se mit à réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit mamie Chiyo, au lycée, à Sasuke, aux cours, à son oncle, à Sasuke…encore. Il pouvait rester ainsi des heures et des heures, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant une légère brise et sentit peu à peu le sommeil qui lui manquait le rattraper, après tout il était si fatigué, et il dormait si peu…

* * *

Il se réveilla doucement, agréablement réchauffé par les rayons du soleil qui lui léchaient le visage. Il se mit en position assise avant de s'étirer paresseusement, faisant néanmoins toujours attention aux blessures qui persistaient à marquer sa peau. Il bailla à s'en arracher la mâchoire avant de se stopper net.

- Le soleil est levé ! Merde, il est quelle heure ?! Je vais être à la bourre râla-t-il.

Il regarda son téléphone et vit avec panique « 8h30 » affiché au centre de son fond d'écran. Il se releva alors rapidement, ne tenant pas compte de la douleur qui lui tiraillait les membres et se précipita sac en main en direction de son lycée. Il arriva tout essoufflé devant le bâtiment. Essayant de reprendre contenance, il prit deux minutes pour se calmer et surtout pour voir ce qu'il allait faire car évidemment il ne savait pas où se trouvait cette foutu salle 11. Il comptait croiser quelqu'un de sa classe ce matin pour le lui demander, c'était raté ! Il regarda alors autour de lui et vit un homme d'une trentaine d'année assis sur un banc non loin de lui. Étrangement malgré le jeune âge que Naruto lui donnait, il avait les cheveux gris et une grosse cicatrice barrait son œil gauche. Le respect et l'autorité qu'il dégageait était en totalité détruite par un livre qu'il semblait lire : le paradis du batifolage. Il n'y avait que lui dans la cour, et ne sachant où aller le blond se résigna :

- Excusez-moi, est-ce que par hasard vous pourriez m'indiquer la salle 11 s'il vous plait ?

L'homme ne daignant même pas relever la tête s'exprima d'une voix contrariée :

- Tu ne vois pas que je lis là, c'est là fin, c'est vraiment trop passionnant, assieds-toi là à côté de moi et je t'y amène dans cinq minutes.

- Mais c'est-à-dire que j'ai cours là et…

- Assis !

Devant le ton menaçant qu'avait pris l'homme, Naruto obéit et patienta quelque peu stressé pendant une dizaine de minutes. Soudain le trentenaire ferma le livre et se leva, de l'émotion dans la voix il s'extasia :

- Un pur chez d'œuvre !

Naruto de ce qu'il avait vu et entendu de ce livre n'aurait surement pas employé ce terme mais il se garda tout de même d'en faire part à son guide.

- Au fait tu es qui toi ?

Le blond le regarda estomaqué.

- Euh…vous deviez m'emmener à la salle 11…

- Ah oui exact, tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? Bon, allons y.

L'homme commença alors à se diriger dans les couloirs, Naruto le suivit essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de retenir le chemin qui n'était pour l'instant pas bien compliqué.

- Tu es nouveau ?

- Oui, je suis Uzumaki Naruto, enchanté.

- Tu arrives en retard ? Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Panne de réveil, répondit le blond hésitant.

- Excuse de merde, essaye d'en trouver une mieux pour ton prof. Et voilà nous y sommes ! Dit-il en s'arrêtant devant une salle effectivement marqué du nombre 11.

Naruto remercia son guide et rentra dans la classe, en effet il vit Sakura, Sasuke et tout le reste de la bande mais cependant pas de professeur visible. Il s'attarda un instant avant de s'approcher du groupe :

- Salut tout le monde, le cours n'a pas commencé ?

- Naruto ?! On y croyait plus dis donc, où est-ce que tu étais cette semaine ? Demanda la rose tout sourire.

- Et pour répondre à ta question, notre prof c'est Kakashi Hatake, le seul prof pour qui on doit rester la totalité de l'heure en classe s'il est en retard, dit Ino exaspérée.

- Ah bon pourquoi ? Et je t'expliquerais Sakura.

- Parce qu'il est toujours là mais n'arrive absolument jamais à l'heure, galère quoi, renchérit Shikamaru.

- Oh un peu de silence s'il vous plait, ce n'est pas parce que je suis en retard que vous pouvez en profiter ok ? Bon alors je me présente, je suis Kakashi Hatake, votre prof de maths, on a déjà perdu une heure alors je veux que la deuxième on carbure. Et Naruto, tu as une nouvelle excuse ?

- Euh…non…

- Cool, j'en ai pas non plus, lâcha le professeur hilare.

Naruto n'en revenait pas, son prof avait été son guide, et plutôt que de venir faire cours il avait préféré finir son bouquin en bas…

- C'est quoi ce prof ? Je sens que cette année va être spécial…chuchota-t-il tout en allant s'installer à côté de Sasuke qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché des yeux depuis son arrivé.

- Tu étais où ? murmura celui-ci.

Naruto avait eu le temps d'élaborer une excuse qu'il pensait satisfaisante pour cette semaine, cependant il avait eu beau se la dire une dizaine de fois, jamais il n'avait eu l'estomac aussi noué que pour mentir à Sasuke et ses yeux perçants.

- J'aidais mon oncle…

- Silence s'il vous plait !

-... je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure.

Sasuke acquiesça lentement avant de reporter son attention sur le cours. Pour Naruto cependant ce fut plus dur, il appréhendait sa discussion avec le groupe. Il aurait souhaité avoir une bonne relation avec eux, et commencer par un mensonge n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution pour y parvenir. En même temps il le savait, et l'avait d'ailleurs toujours su, il ne pourrait et ne devait d'ailleurs pas se confier à des personnes extérieurs. Il soupira doucement avant de s'intéresser à la vie passionnante des piétons qu'il pouvait observer à travers la vitre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre**: Une liberté ardemment désirée.

**Auteure:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** SasaNaru.

**Rated: **M.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Point commun.**

Le cours fin terminé, 20 minutes plus tôt selon le vœu de Kakashi, Naruto se fit littéralement sauter dessus par la rose:

- Et ben Naruto, un jour de cours, une semaine de vacances ?

- Ma philosophie, dit-il un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- J'adhère tout de suite, commenta Shikamaru d'une voix lasse.

Le blond pensait que son retour serait plus difficile mais comme au premier jour ils avaient été très aimables, et s'étaient tous contenté du « mon oncle avait besoin de moi pour un extra à son bureau». Tous sauf Sasuke qui le fixait de nouveau avec intensité.

- Naruto, tu peux venir deux minutes, je vais te montrer où aller pour ton mot d'absence.

Comprenant tout à fait qu'il allait être cuisiné par le corbeau, le concerné chercha à s'esquiver :

- T'inquiète pas, j'irai plus tard, ce n'est pas pressé.

- Techniquement si, tu n'es pas censé rentrer en cours tant que tu n'as pas eu une autorisation, Hatake s'en fou mais Iruka qu'on verra tout à l'heure ne laissera pas passer ça.

Naruto baissa les yeux vaincu et c'est dans un soupir qu'il déclara :

- Très bien allons-y…

- On vous retrouve plus tard les gars, à tout-à l'heure !

Sasuke prit alors le bras du blond et partit avant que quelqu'un ne décide de les accompagner. Le couloir traversé, le corbeau ralentit la cadence.

- Tu ne voulais pas venir avec moi ?

- Ne tourne pas autour du pot.

Sasuke regarda l'autre étonné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- J'ai très bien compris que tu voulais me parler, pas la peine de te chercher une excuse du genre, dit le blond d'une voix sans ton.

Le brun dévisagea l'autre satisfait, il était mignon et perspicace, tout pour plaire.

- Ca fait d'une pierre deux coups, et j'avais effectivement besoin d'une excuse chiante pour que les autres ne nous suivent pas.

La fin de sa phrase fut ponctuée par la sonnerie déclenchant la pause, et laissant ainsi libre cours au flot de lycéens. Naruto acquiesça tout en continuant à suivre Sasuke qui l'arrêta soudainement.

- Là, dit le corbeau désignant une porte.

- Quoi là ? Demanda le blond ne comprenant pas.

- La salle de classe est vide, on a qu'à s'installer là, on sera mieux pour discuter plutôt qu'avec tous ces abrutis ambiants.

Naruto lança alors dans un rire :

- Et tu veux partir dans le social en considérant les autres comme ça, bon courage !

- Tais-toi et avance, idiot ! Râla le corbeau impatient.

Le blond obéit perdant son sourire, il fallait qu'il se calme et reste cohérent, il allait surement devoir mentir plusieurs fois, et c'est ainsi que son nœud à l'estomac de nouveau présent, il annonça :

- Bon dépêche-toi, qu'on ne passe pas nos pauvres 10 minutes de récrés ici.

Sasuke s'approcha de lui et parut un instant hésitant, il ouvrit une première fois la bouche avant de la refermer. Naruto le dévisagea curieux.

- Alors, quoi ?

- Tu vis chez ton oncle ?

- Hum, oui, répondit l'autre dans une grimace.

- Et tes parents ?

- Ils sont morts tous les deux. Ma mère à ma naissance, et mon père vers mes 1 ans, lâcha le blond doucement.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est rien, je m'y suis fait, dit le blond dans un sourire plus triste qu'autre chose.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… murmura alors le corbeau.

Naruto surprit releva le visage qu'il avait baissé à l'évocation de ses parents et plongea ses yeux dans ceux onyx qui lui faisaient face, étonnamment il put y lire une réelle souffrance.

- On ne se remet jamais de ce genre de chose, ton sourire ne me trompe pas, expliqua Sasuke sur le même ton.

Le blond fut touché, il baissa de nouveau le visage laissant perler une larme traîtresse. Le brun avait su, il avait vu, alors que tant de personnes étaient passées au travers de cet énorme mensonge. Puis Naruto comprit, il refit face au visage pâle du corbeau et demanda:

- Qui as-tu perdu ?

- Mes parents, moi aussi…un peu plus tard que toi, j'avais six ans. Accident de voiture.

Ne quittant pas les orbes bleus Sasuke parlait la gorge nouée.

- Mais qu'on les perde à la naissance, à 20 ans ou à 50, on ne s'y fait pas. Ne dit plus ça, il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir honte d'être attristé par l'absence d'êtres chers.

Naruto entendant le discours du brun ne put plus retenir les larmes d'affluer sur ses joues, toujours appuyé sur le bureau, il saisit doucement la chemise de Sasuke qui lui faisait face et se cacha le visage aux creux de ses bras. Le corbeau loin d'être dérangé par la proximité du garçon enserra ce corps fragile qui pleurait contre lui et posa avec douceur son menton sur les mèches blondes. Une fois calmé l'Uzumaki releva la tête et tomba sur le regard perçant du brun, un regard d'une profondeur sans fin. Perdu dans ces yeux onyx, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la main de Sasuke essuyer avec délicatesse quelques larmes qui persistaient encore et accueillit avec joie les excuses que celui-ci lui fit. Naruto ne pouvait nullement parler à son tuteur de ses parents et ne voulant pas non plus paraître encore plus faible qu'il ne l'était déjà devant les domestiques de la maison il ne s'était jamais risqué à les évoquer non plus, c'est ainsi qu'il avait enfoui sa tristesse et sa douleur au fond de lui.

- Je suis désolé, pour ce que j'ai dit la semaine dernière à propos de tes parents, je regrette.

Le blond sourit doucement avant de signifier à son ami que cela n'avait pas d'importance, après tout il ne savait pas. Sasuke à son grand étonnement sourit à son tour avant de se détacher légèrement :

- Bon, et si on allait faire signer ce mot d'absence maintenant ?

Naruto opina de la tête, il était content de savoir que ce qui inquiétait Sasuke n'était autre que leur discussion de la semaine précédente et non l'excuse qu'il avait sorti pour justifier son absence. En effet, le blond n'était pas sûr de pouvoir répondre avec assurance et sang-froid aux diverses questions qui pourraient lui être posées et était plus que soulagé de la tournure des événements. De plus il se sentait désormais plus proche du brun, bien qu'ils ne se connaissent réellement que depuis une semaine, et ne s'étaient vu que quelques heures seulement pendant celles-ci, rares étaient les personnes de son âge qui pouvaient comprendre ce que signifiait la perte d'être cher. Le fait que Sasuke ait ainsi lu en lui montrait clairement qu'il était sujet aux mêmes douleurs et à la même solitude, et bien que le lien qui les unissait soit sombre, il était heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui pouvait ainsi le comprendre, tout du moins cette facette sensible et fragile de sa personnalité.

Naruto qui s'était jusqu'alors contenté de suivre l'autre tout en se réjouissant de son retour au lycée se figea net lors de leur traversé du couloir principal de l'aile droite. Au milieu de ce flux incessant d'élève il avait en effet cru reconnaître un visage familier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sasuke qui s'était arrêté à son tour ne comprenait pas la réaction du blond. Il semblait scruter intensément la cohue environnante, un air inquiet sur le visage. Après une dizaine de secondes, le brun réitéra sa question jusqu'alors resté sans réponse et obtint finalement un « rien, allons-y » de la part de son ami. Il s'exécuta tout en observant l'autre d'un œil interrogateur, il paraissait en effet assez désemparé. Sans poser de question Sasuke continua son chemin et indiqua enfin la vie scolaire. Naruto sans un mot y pénétra et tout en sortant son cahier de liaison ne put s'empêcher de se réprimander, paniquer ainsi pour quelque chose qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir vu était ridicule. Il tendit son carnet et le récupéra rapidement après que le tampon du lycée y ait été apposé avant de le ranger dans son sac et de tenter tant bien que mal d'oublier son moment de trouble.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite, déclara-t-il en voyant Sasuke qui l'attendait.

L'autre acquiesça et voyant le blond légèrement calmé s'apprêta à demander une explication à son étrange comportement lorsque la cloche retentit. Il entendit son ami jurer et sourit amusé. Après tout ce n'était peut-être réellement rien, peut-être qu'il se faisait des films et que Naruto avait juste vu quelque chose qui l'avait sommairement surprit. Décidant de ne pas porter plus d'attention à ce léger incident, le corbeau commença à s'avancer aux côtés du blond vers leur prochaine salle de classe.

Ils y pénétrèrent juste à temps, Iruka venait d'arriver et les laissa rentrer avec une simple remise à l'ordre. Ils répondirent l'un et l'autre à l'appel avant de vaquer à leurs occupations, autrement dit, écouter et s'ennuyer ferme pour Sasuke ainsi que dessiner et observer ses camarades pour Naruto. Celui-ci s'amusait à voir les comportements des personnes de sa classe. Ino et Sakura assises l'une à côté de l'autre pouffaient continuellement de rire après s'être murmurées, ce que le blond jugeait être des âneries, à l'oreille. Kiba juste derrière semblait envoyer des textos tandis que Shino buvait les paroles de leur instructeur. Shikamaru dormait paisiblement tout au fond de la classe laissant ainsi Choji s'empiffrer sous son nez. Deux autres élèves dont Naruto ne connaissait pas encore les noms jouaient à ce qui paraissait être un 'il passa au rang suivant, le blond remarqua alors les prunelles aux reflets violets qu'Hinata posait sur lui. Croisant son regard il la vit rougir, et ne put s'empêcher d'en faire autant. Ce genre de fille, belle et innocente le mettait toujours mal à l'aise, il ne savait comment se comporter avec elles et avait toujours peur qu'en les fréquentant il ne les corrompe ou leur fasse perdre cette pureté et cette fraîcheur qu'elles dégageaient.

Sasuke n'ayant rien perdu de la scène sentit à son plus grand étonnement une pointe de jalousie naître en lui. Il secoua vivement la tête cherchant à chasser ce genre de pensées stupides de son esprit et tenta de se reconcentrer sur le cours sous l'œil étonné du blond. Celui-ci se termina tranquillement et tous furent plus qu'heureux de ranger leurs affaires. Alors que Naruto se voyait déjà déguster avec appétit son déjeuner, leur professeur annonça quelque chose qui pour la plupart des élèves ne seraient rien, juste une formalité, ou à la rigueur pour les complexés un mauvais moment à passer, mais pour lui il s'agissait tout bonnement d'un enfer.

- Visite…visite médicale ? Bredouilla-t-il.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre**: Une liberté ardemment désirée.

**Auteure:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** SasaNaru.

**Rated: **M.

* * *

_Je suis juste très surprise de ma maladresse et tiens à m'excuser platement, je ne sais tout simplement pas ce que j'ai fichu et espère donc me faire pardonner en postant enfin ce qui aurait dû être le cinquième chapitre:_

_J'espère que jusque là les chapitres vous ont plu et que vous prendrez plaisir à lire celui-ci aussi, et je m'excuse d'avance de devoir espacer les post. Sans vouloir étaler ma vie bien sûr, je retourne chez moi pour la rentrée où je n'ai pas internet et ne pourrais donc m'occuper des chapitres que les week-end. Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 5 : Échappatoire.**

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant. On passe toujours la visite médicale la deuxième semaine, les ES1 c'était ce matin et nous l'aprèm.

- T'inquiètes pas, ils ne font pas de truc louche si c'est ça qui t'effraie, ajouta Kiba dans un rire.

Alors que les deux bruns s'amusaient de sa réaction, Naruto cherchant une échappatoire dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Non mais je ne peux pas j'ai rendez-vous chez le médecin.

Remarquant les yeux étonnés de ses amis il comprit son erreur.

- C'est con ce que tu dis, tu as justement une visite médicale gratuite, lança Kiba.

Sous le regard désormais perçant de Sasuke, Naruto jura. Il fallait bien qu'il trouve quelque chose mais sortir une connerie pareille ! C'était l'excuse basique et comme un imbécile il n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir. Il suivit les deux garçons à la rencontre du petit groupe qui les attendait dehors et les accompagna jusqu'au self. Sentant monter en lui une boule d'anxiété, il se fit néanmoins servir une bonne portion de spaghettis, une chose était sûr, rien ne pouvait lui faire perdre son appétit légendaire. Il commença à manger lentement, espérant ainsi que l'heure fatidique viendrait moins rapidement, et se concentra une bonne fois dans l'espoir de trouver une solution.

Il pourrait tout à fait partir, prétextant une urgence il quitterait le lycée et reviendrait le lendemain. Mais quand même, il venait tout juste de rater une semaine, sécher encore une fois ne serait surement pas une bonne idée, alors quoi ? S'il allait à la visite médicale il aurait des problèmes ça ne faisait aucun doute mais s'il séchait et que son oncle en entendait parler il allait se prendre une raclée. Il termina son repas sans avoir trouver d'idée qui ne lui évite de réels ennuis. Il se leva avec les autres et alors qu'il suivait une nouvelle fois il se sentit attirer en arrière.

- Allez-y les gars, j'ai un truc à montrer à Naruto.

Le concerné souffla, ennuyé d'être ainsi coupé dans ses pensées alors que le temps lui manquait déjà cruellement, et regarda partir les autres avec contrariété. Il se retourna ainsi vers Sasuke et demanda légèrement irrité :

- Quoi encore ?

Le brun haussa les sourcils, étonné de l'agacement dont faisait preuve son ami et commença à marcher vers la grande salle, dans l'aile centrale, qui serait pendant toute la semaine aménagée en infirmerie.

- C'est quoi ton problème avec la visite médicale ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit le blond aussi innocemment qu'il put.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, soupira l'autre. Depuis que tu es au courant pour cette visite médicale tu ne dis plus un mot et semble complètement paniqué.

L'autre se mordit la lèvre embêté, il fallait bien qu'il trouve une excuse ou quelque chose. Il ne pouvait avouer que son oncle le rouait de coups à chaque fois qu'il l'entrapercevait et le regard que posait le brun sur lui signifiait qu'il ne pouvait même pas espérer partir sans lui avoir donné de réponse, restait donc le mensonge. Encore. Il soupira doucement, essayant de se donner une contenance avant de murmurer :

- Viens.

Il entraîna alors le corbeau à la quête d'une salle vide. Les deux premières portes étant fermées ils se lancèrent sur une troisième, ouverte, et hélas déjà occupée par deux tourtereaux. Après s'être rapidement excusés et surtout après que le blond eut dissimulé sa gêne, il attira l'autre vers une nouvelle pièce, vide cette fois-ci. Il ferma la porte derrière eux et soupira de nouveau. Il se retourna et planta son regard azur dans celui onyx de son vis-à-vis qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Tu m'expliques maintenant ?

Le blond hésita encore une fois sur la chose à faire et excédé par la situation fini par dire.

- Je ne peux pas y aller.

- Comment ça ? Demanda l'autre après un court instant.

- Je…Je ne peux pas me déshabiller devant quelqu'un.

Sasuke le dévisagea étrangement, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre il répondit :

- Mais tu sais on a juste à se mettre en caleçon, rien de plus. Il va te peser, te mesurer et vérifier ta tension, ton rythme cardiaque, les trucs de bases quoi.

Le blond baissa les yeux, honteux de lui, de ce qu'il laissait son oncle lui faire, des marques sur son corps, et surtout, honteux de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

- Je ne supporte pas que l'on me voit, même partiellement nu, j'ai peur et me sens humilié, chuchota-t-il alors. Ça me terrifie et je ne veux pas revivre ça.

Le brun le détailla rapidement. Naruto qui était devant lui gardait désormais les yeux fixés sur le sol et tout en ayant passé ses bras fins autour de son corps dans ce qui semblait être un geste de protection ou de réconfort, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre d'anxiété. Il était évident que pour lui aborder ce sujet n'était pas facile et c'est ainsi que Sasuke songea à ne pas en demander plus.

Il s'étonna lui-même de cette pensée, il avait toujours apprécié entendre les gens se livrer, et surtout voir leurs réactions, leurs vulnérabilités, cependant chez Naruto il ne trouvait pas cela plaisant ni même admissible. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue il s'était inquiété toute la semaine de l'absence du blond. Il avait su l'intéresser et premièrement tout ce qui avait importé pour Sasuke était de découvrir ce petit plus qu'avait Naruto, connaître l'histoire, l'événement qui lui faisait avoir pareille aura néanmoins, maintenant qu'il était à deux doigts de savoir et surtout maintenant qu'il voyait l'état dans lequel était son vis-à-vis, il ne pouvait se décider à en demander plus, pas encore.

Il saisit la main du blond, délicatement, et l'attira en dehors de la pièce. Naruto initialement surprit, finit tout de même par suivre son ami hors de la salle. Les regards que portaient les gens sur eux le gênèrent tout d'abord, en effet deux garçons qui se tenaient ainsi la main n'étaient pas très bien vu cependant devant la détermination et surtout le peu d'intérêt que portait Sasuke à ces importuns, il décida d'en faire de même et se laissa guider une moue inquiète peinte sur le visage. Étonnement ils arrivèrent dans le hall du lycée et le blond ne voyant rien d'autre que la sortie se stoppa, tirant sur le bras de son ami. Le corbeau se retourna, intrigué et entendit :

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

Le garçon sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre avec sérieux :

- Où tu veux.

Naruto détailla son vis-à-vis le cœur lourd. Celui-ci avait en effet accepté de ne poser aucune question et en plus de cela il l'aidait à échapper à la visite. Il tourna vivement la tête tentant de cacher l'émotion qui le submergeait et ne vit pas le sourire éclatant que lui dédia l'autre.

- Allez viens, allons nous promener.

Le blond acquiesça lentement avant de récupérer sa main pour essuyer quelques perles d'eau qui avaient filtré. Il releva alors le visage, sourit à son tour et s'élança dehors aux côtés de son ami.

L'après-midi se passa tranquillement. Ils se baladèrent un moment, profitant de ce jour de beau temps pour arpenter cette ville que Naruto ne connaissait encore que trop peu. Le brun lui fit découvrir avec joie l'une des plus grandes librairies de la ville. Placée dans le centre, l'intérieur du bâtiment était entièrement meublé de bois et était constitué d'une dizaine de pièces. Naruto était en admiration totale devant les rayons et ne put s'empêcher d'acheter quelques romans. Sasuke quant à lui était satisfait de voir l'engouement de son ami pour la lecture, rares étaient les personnes de son entourage qui partageaient ainsi son goût du livre et qu'il fût présent chez le blond le ravissait.

Le corbeau l'amena ensuite dans une petite pâtisserie dont il connaissait le propriétaire. Après avoir salué le caissier qui était apparemment un ami de son frère, Sasuke commanda quelques gâteaux qu'ils allèrent ensuite déguster dans un petit parc près de là. Allongé sur l'herbe avec le blond à ses côtés, l'Uchiwa se résolu alors à en apprendre plus sur son nouvel ami et c'est par cette question anodine qu'il commença :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as déménagé à Konoha ?

Le blond garda un instant de silence avant de répondre :

- Je n'aime pas tellement que l'on parle de moi.

- Oui mais j'aimerais apprendre à te connaître, insista l'autre intrigué.

- C'est pour le travail de mon oncle, soupira-t-il alors après une nouvelle pause.

- Il fait quoi ?

- Il est le directeur d'une entreprise de financement, rien de bien intéressant.

- Et tu l'as aidé toute la semaine ? Demanda Sasuke interloqué.

Naruto conscient de sa bourde hésita un instant avant de s'expliquer.

- Tu sais on vient d'emménager et mon oncle n'était pas encore passé à la maison à cause de son travail alors il a fallu que je l'aide avec tous ses dossiers à ranger et tout…enfin tu vois.

- Hum, se contenta de répondre le corbeau sceptique.

- Et toi alors, tu es ici depuis longtemps? Interrogea le blond voulant changer de sujet.

- Depuis ma naissance mais je n'ai pas mal bougé au sein même de la ville. Mes premières années je les ai vécu dans un pavillon du côté nord de la ville seulement à la mort de nos parents mon frère et moi ne pouvions y rester. Nous avons donc été obligés d'aller vivre chez notre grand oncle, Madara qui nous a bien fait comprendre que nous n'étions rien de plus qu'une gêne pour lui. Mon frère est quelqu'un d'indubitablement intelligent, il a quitté mon oncle il y a quelques années et a très vite fait carrière. C'est pour cela que comme il me l'avait promis il est revenu me chercher en fin d'année dernière pour que nous vivions ensemble. Jusque-là il ne pouvait pas nous faire vivre tous les deux mais grâce à sa promotion il en a eu l'occasion et je lui suis vraiment reconnaissant d'avoir fait tout ça.

Un nouveau silence tomba suite à la tirade avant que le blond ne continue d'une voix pensive :

- Tu as l'air vraiment proche de ton frère, j'aurais bien aimé avoir un grand frère moi aussi, confia-t-il.

- Au moins tu as ton oncle, dit l'autre dans un léger sourire, le mien était réellement détestable.

Ce fut cette fois au tour du blond de répondre par un « hum » dubitatif.

Ils continuèrent encore un moment à parler d'eux, à échanger leurs dates d'anniversaires respectives, leurs passes temps, leurs lieux préférés, les petites choses communes leurs permettant de mieux se connaître. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne vit le temps passer et ce fut avec étonnement que Sasuke remarqua l'heure :

- Dis donc, il est déjà 18h, il va falloir que j'y aille, il y a basket ce soir.

- J'aimerais bien te voir en tenue, s'enthousiasma l'autre.

- Ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel tu sais et puis là c'est juste du basket de rue, ris le brun.

Devant la moue boudeuse qu'affichait son vis-à-vis, il continua en référence au lundi précédent:

- Et puis tu ne devais pas rentrer à 17h30 précise aujourd'hui ?

Naruto perdant sa petite grimace soupira avant de se lever.

- Non, la dernière fois c'était pour accueillir mon oncle, là je peux rentrer maximum à 22h.

Il savait que s'il posait un pied dans la maison ne serait-ce qu'une minute après 22h, il se ferait littéralement rosser par son tuteur. Ce dernier cherchait le moindre écart pour fondre sur son neveu et tout manquement aux règles qui étaient fixées faisait courir à celui-ci des punitions qu'il valait mieux éviter.

- Bon allez rentrons, déclara-t-il en aidant son camarade à se relever à son tour.

- Je te raccompagne.

- Pardon ? Hoqueta l'autre de surprise.

Sasuke le dévisagea d'un œil étonné avant de répéter :

- Je te raccompagne jusque chez toi…si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, ajouta-t-il alors rapidement.

- C'est assez loin, je ne voudrais pas te faire faire de détour.

- Tu m'as dit que c'était vers l'observatoire, c'est mon chemin donc ça ne me dérange absolument pas.

Le blond ne pouvant insister sans que cela ne paraisse étrange fini par abdiquer et c'est avec Sasuke à ses côtés qu'il entama le chemin du retour vers son enfer. Les premières minutes se passèrent dans le silence, l'un et l'autre perdus dans leurs pensées. Naruto espérait grandement que son oncle serait absent ou qu'avec un peu de chance il ne le surprendrait pas devant la maison cependant la fenêtre du bureau donnant sur l'allée il en doutait. Alors qu'il tentait une nouvelle fois d'établir ce qu'il considérait comme un plan de retraite efficace, Sasuke lui offrit l'échappatoire qu'il cherchait avec tant d'ardeur :

- Et sinon ça ne te dirait pas de venir jouer avec nous ?

- Je ne sais pas jouer, argua-t-il tout de même.

- Ce n'est pas un problème ça, ce que je te demande c'est si tu as envie de venir jouer avec nous ou pas, répondit le brun ses yeux perçant dévisageant l'autre.

Naruto fit mine de réfléchir un instant avant d'acquiescer avec entrain.

- Ce serait vraiment avec plaisir !

- On peut passer chez toi chercher ta tenue de sport si tu veux.

- Non non c'est bon ça ira pour aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas envie de perdre de temps, se justifia-t-il.

Le brun ne répondit rien, se contentant d'un vif regard sur le côté. Naruto lui souriait et semblait réellement impatient d'aller sur le terrain alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ressentait un tel malaise ? A chaque fois qu'il faisait allusion au passé ou même à l'oncle du blond, il voyait toujours une petite lueur qu'il ne savait interpréter dans les orbes azurs et il avait beau tenter d'en apprendre plus, son ami évitait constamment ses questions et réussissait par des pirouettes à changer de conversation. Il n'était pas pressé, il trouverait tôt ou tard ce qui clochait alors rien ne servait de se prendre la tête maintenant. Il se contenta de répondre « comme tu voudras » au blond et continua son chemin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre**: Une liberté ardemment désirée.

**Auteure:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** SasaNaru.

**Rated: **M.

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Trouver sa place.**

Ils firent le chemin en une vingtaine de minutes, et ce fut avec joie que Naruto retrouva Kiba et Neji. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rougir après avoir détaillé celui-ci un court instant. Ayant déjà commencé à jouer, sa peau s'était légèrement colorée dû à l'effort, quelques mèches de cheveux avaient réussi à se dégager du chignon que le garçon avait fait pour venir encadrer son visage et surtout il arborait un sourire sincère et naturel dans leur direction. Sasuke n'ayant rien perdu de la scène fronça les sourcils. Il avait bien essayé de parler de filles avec Naruto dans l'après-midi mais celui-ci ne semblait pas friand du sujet, se pouvait-il que son ami s'intéresse aux hommes ? Un court instant passa avant que l'idée ne se fraye un chemin dans son esprit, se pouvait-il que son ami s'intéresse à Neji ?! Il détourna son visage des joueurs pour tomber sur le regard azur et brillant de Naruto. Celui-ci tressaillit devant la stupeur qu'affichait le brun et ne put s'empêcher de demander, hésitant :

- Ça ne va pas Sasuke ?

Le concerné remarquant les regards désormais fixés sur lui fit un signe de dénégation de la tête avant de sourire faiblement.

- Je me demandais juste comment j'allais pouvoir leur mettre la patté aujourd'hui.

Après un court instant de silence, un éclat de rire échappa à Neji, vite reprit par ses amis. Le blond attendit qu'ils se soient tous éteints avant d'aller se présenter aux autres jeunes présents qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Il rencontra ainsi Yahiko, grand, les cheveux châtains tirant sur le roux et les yeux caramels. Naruto fut frappé par la mélancolie et la tristesse qui se dégageait du garçon qui arborait pourtant un léger sourire. Celui-ci serra la main du nouveau venu avant de le laisser aller à l'encontre de Deidara. Il semblait légèrement plus jeune que le précédent, était blond et possédait deux orbes d'un bleu pétillant et rieur. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que contrairement à lui le garçon dégageait une aura de force et d'assurance qu'il ne put que jalouser, cependant devant l'air carnassier que lui dédia le garçon il se dépêcha d'aller à la rencontre des deux derniers joueurs. Hidan, un grand type aux cheveux blancs plaqués en arrière et au regard perçant ainsi que Genma, légèrement plus petit, il semblait être de nature calme et avenante. Après avoir fait le tour de tout ce petit monde, le garçon rejoignit Sasuke qui semblait désormais contrarié. Alors qu'il allait demander une explication, Kiba prit la parole :

- Bon on fait comme d'hab, Deidara, Hidan, Sasuke et moi contre Yahiko, Neji, Genma et du coup Naruto. Ça va à tout le monde ?

Ils acquiescèrent l'un après l'autre et bien que Naruto soit légèrement anxieux de ne pas être avec Sasuke, le doux sourire que lui adressa Neji le rassura et c'est ainsi qu'il opina à son tour de la tête. Dans les premiers temps ce fut assez compliqué pour le blond de suivre le match, il était facile de deviner que les autres joueurs présents avaient l'habitude du sport. Vifs, fluides et précis, leurs mouvements furent tout d'abord sujets d'admiration pour lui jusqu'à ce que bien décidé à ne pas être une gêne pour ses coéquipiers il se concentre sur le match et donne tout ce dont il était capable. Très vite la chaleur devint insupportable, l'effort en plus de le fatigue le faisait grandement suer et il fut plus que gêné par son jean et son t-shirt qui collaient désormais à sa peau. Naruto pesa longuement le pour et le contre d'enlever le tissu, cela lui ferait sans nul doute un bien fou cependant bien que les bleus se soient grandement atténués ils persistaient à marquer sa peau et les exposer à la vue de tous n'était surement pas une bonne idée, il se fit donc une raison. Son corps devint rapidement douloureux, que ce soit dû à la fureur de son oncle ou seulement au manque évident de sport et d'exercices, le résultat était le même, ses muscles le tiraillaient.

Il soupira avant de se lancer une nouvelle fois dans le match. Il s'approcha de Kiba qui avait le ballon, se positionna face à lui et bloqua au mieux ses possibilités de tir. Le brun tenta une feinte sur la droite qui échoua, il pivota et tenta alors de faire une passe à Hidan sur le côté gauche, passe interceptée par Naruto. Celui-ci regarda rapidement en avant, fit quelques pas en dribblant avant de lancer le ballon à Yahiko qui de par sa grande taille n'eut aucun mal à s'en saisir. Il avança à son tour, feinta Deidara qui s'était posté face à lui, prit une seconde pour se positionner et lança. Hidan et Sasuke tentèrent d'attraper au vol la balle, tandis que le premier ratait son action, l'autre par un saut prodigieux s'élança et l'intercepta. Il parcouru rapidement quelques mètres de terrain avant que ses adversaires ne réagissent et fit une passe à Kiba qui s'était précipité en avant. Celui-ci se saisit du ballon d'un geste agile de la main et s'avança tout en dribblant. Il évita avec facilité Genma en feintant sur la gauche avant de s'élancer vers la droite, il s'approcha encore avec hâte de son but, sauta et marqua ce qui serait alors le dernier panier du match. Après être retombé sur ses pieds il se retourna et leva les deux bras en signe de victoire.

Naruto fut heureux de voir que malgré leur défaite ses coéquipiers gardaient le sourire. Il essuya rapidement les gouttes de sueurs qui roulaient sur son visage avant de s'approcher du petit groupe rassemblé et de remarquer l'entrain avec lequel les autres s'adressaient à lui. Il sentit alors son cœur se serrer, combien de fois au cours de sa scolarité avait-il rêvé de se sentir ainsi accepté par un groupe ? Combien de fois avait-il espéré se sentir un jour à sa place, d'être là où il était censé être ? C'est tout sourire qu'il rejoignit la conversation, oubliant la défaite, oubliant son oncle qui l'attendait à la maison, se laissant juste aller à la vie dont il avait toujours rêvé.

Lorsque Sasuke demanda une nouvelle fois à le raccompagner, le blond voulut refuser toutefois devant la lueur étrange que dégageaient les yeux onyx il se ravisa et acquiesça lentement. Les joueurs se dispersèrent par petit groupe. Genma, Deidara, et Kiba habitant tous dans les résidences de la partie sud de la ville entamèrent le chemin ensemble, Yahiko et Hidan partirent vers l'est rejoindre un appartement qu'ils partageaient tous deux dans le centre-ville tandis que Sasuke, Naruto et Neji remontait la rue par le nord.

- C'est bien d'avoir un terrain de basket à disposition comme ça, lança le blond enthousiaste.

Neji opina de la tête tout en expliquant qu'ils se retrouvaient deux à trois fois par semaine pour jouer. Les quatre jeunes que Naruto venaient de rencontrer étant issus d'un autre lycée, il n'était pas toujours évident de se retrouver avec les mêmes horaires ce qui expliquait l'heure parfois tardive de l'entraînement. Le blond fit part de sa compréhension avant d'exprimer le plaisir qu'il avait pris à jouer avec eux. Il remercia chaleureusement les deux garçons avant de retomber dans le silence face à leurs petits sourires en coin. Neji les quitta rapidement dans une rue adjacente cependant avant de s'y engager il dit à Naruto après un clin d'oeil :

- Au fait, la prochaine fois que Sasuke te dit qu'il veut sécher ne l'écoute pas, il a des facilités et ne comprend pas que les gens normaux ont besoin d'assister aux cours, même s'il ne s'agit que de la visite médicale ne te laisse pas faire par cet énergumène.

Et avant que Naruto ne puisse assimiler ce que l'autre lui avait déclaré, Neji fit volte-face et s'élança dans le boulevard à leur droite. Le blond resta un instant silencieux avant de se tourner vers son ami et de dire l'air dérouté :

- Hein ?

Sasuke laissa échapper un petit rire pour finir par expliquer :

- Lorsque tu es parti te présenter sur le terrain tout à l'heure il m'a demandé où est-ce qu'on était passé cette après-midi. Je lui ai juste répondu que le lycée m'emmerdait et que tu avais été assez sympa pour me tenir compagnie à l'extérieur.

- Et il t'a cru ? Demanda l'autre ahuri.

- Ben je sèche souvent donc ça n'a pas eu l'air de l'étonner.

Naruto resta stupéfait de l'air calme et serein qu'affichait le brun, il n'avait absolument aucun remord ni souci à rater les cours. Enfin après tout, cela l'avait sauvé cette après-midi alors il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire la morale, et puis s'il le pouvait sans avoir ensuite affaire à son oncle lui non plus ne se gênerait pas. Il finit par sourire et reprit son chemin au côté de Sasuke.

Le blond voyant l'allée menant à son domicile se dessiner au loin hésita avant d'en parler à l'autre, il était évidemment trop tard pour le lui cacher mais comment avouer qu'il vivait dans une maison pareille ? Dissimulé par une multitude d'arbre, le bâtiment n'était pas visible depuis la rue mais la taille et la beauté du jardin faisait comprendre à eux seuls la splendeur et l'immensité de ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de petit manoir. Avoir une telle propriété dans une grande ville comme celle-ci était un luxe que très peu de personne pouvait s'offrir et Naruto appréhendait un peu la réaction de son ami qu'il savait de situation modeste. Il l'arrêta alors devant le portail et dit d'un ton hésitant.

- Voilà.

- Quoi voilà ? Demanda l'autre tout en regardant autour de lui.

- J'habite là.

Sasuke devant le geste de la main de son ami, geste plus qu'explicite désignant la grande allée à sa gauche, déglutit.

- Là ? Genre…ici ? Demanda-t-il surprit.

Naruto, gêné, hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- C'est…c'est une grande entreprise de financement, tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

- Je vois ça oui.

- Mon oncle aime bien afficher sa réussite.

- Tu me fais visiter ? Demanda alors le brun des étoiles dans les yeux.

Le garçon sembla hésiter un instant cependant devant l'œil brillant de son ami il ne put se résoudre à lui refuser et finit donc par acquiescer, priant pour que tout se passe bien. Sasuke était aux anges, il allait pouvoir en apprendre plus sur le blond et cela l'enchantait cependant il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si cette chose qu'il pressentait différente chez Naruto était due au fait qu'il venait d'une famille avec autant de moyen. Si c'était le cas ce serait décevant néanmoins il en doutait, le blond semblait blessé, entravé par quelque chose de bien plus profond que cela. Peut-être étaient-ce les exigences que l'on demandait de lui, être l'enfant d'une personne riche était surement grandement différent d'être l'enfant d'une personne quelconque.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sasuke remarqua à peine l'autre appuyer sur l'interrupteur et les annoncer. Il revint sur terre alors que le grand portail s'ouvrait devant eux et que Naruto l'invitait à le suivre. Il s'exécuta et ne put empêcher un « waouh » d'admiration de franchir ses lèvres, en effet après avoir parcouru la voie toute de gravillons ils étaient arrivés devant une maison de taille impressionnante. Sasuke se remémora alors rapidement un jeu auxquels son frère et lui jouaient en voiture dans leur enfance. Lorsqu'ils s'ennuyaient lors de longs trajets, ils regardaient les maisons défiler par les fenêtres et faisaient un concours, celui qui trouvait la plus grande et la plus belle avait gagné. Le brun rit en y repensant et ne put s'empêcher de se dire que celle-ci aurait beaucoup plu à Itachi. Les yeux étincelants par la découverte il n'avait premièrement pas remarqué l'air embarrassé de son ami.

- Ça ne va pas ?

Naruto hésita un instant et baissa la tête avant de prendre la parole :

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- T'en vouloir ? Demanda l'autre abasourdi. Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrais ?

- Et bien on a beaucoup discuté et je ne t'ai pas parlé de ça, je…je ne voulais pas te le cacher bien sûr mais bon ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose dont je sois fier.

L'autre le regarda étonné et ne put s'empêcher d'être attendri par l'air inquiet de son ami. Il le détailla quelques instants avant de le rassurer :

- Tu te prends vraiment la tête pour rien, je comprends que ce ne soit pas la chose la plus simple à aborder. Ce serait d'ailleurs le contraire qui me gênerait, je n'apprécie pas tellement les vantards.

Le blond se redressa et se passa la main dans les cheveux en signe de soulagement.

- Sûr ?

- Sûr ! Allez montre-moi donc ton charmant petit nid.

Naruto sourit avant de monter les quelques marches qui menaient au perron. Avant qu'il n'arrive en haut, la porte s'ouvrit et ils furent accueillis par la gouvernante.

- Bonsoir maître Naruto, bon retour à la maison.

- Bonsoir Mamie Chiyo, je te présente Sasuke, un ami.

La grand-mère s'inclina doucement avant de se redresser et de spécifier :

- Votre oncle est dans son bureau, il est revenu tôt mais il a beaucoup de travail donc je pense qu'il en aura pour la soirée entière. Je lui annoncerai votre arrivée plus tard si cela vous va.

- Très bien.

- Vous avez faim ? Gaara a préparé le diner, je peux le faire amener dans la salle à manger.

Naruto lança un regard en coin à son ami voulant avoir son avis et fut soulagé de voir sa réaction. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il arborait un air empreint de respect et de considération vis-à-vis de la doyenne et c'est d'une voix posée qu'il répondit :

- Pour ma part ce serait avec plaisir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre**: Une liberté ardemment désirée.

**Auteure:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** SasaNaru.

**Rated: **M.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Retrouvailles**

- On va aller poser nos affaires dans la chambre et ensuite on descendra manger.

Après que la grand-mère se soit une nouvelle fois inclinée, le blond attira son ami dans l'escalier de bois noir présent sur le côté droit du hall. Sasuke apprécia la sensation de la rampe sous sa main et c'est avec plaisir qu'il grimpa les marches, impatient d'en découvrir davantage. Il suivit Naruto dans le couloir désormais accessible et le rejoignit devant l'une des portes présentes sur la gauche. Ils entrèrent l'un après l'autre et le brun fut surprit par la simplicité de la pièce, en effet il avait pu remarquer lors de leur avancée des tableaux, des statuettes, des meubles et pourtant là il ne put rien relever de cet acabit. La pièce de belle taille était garnie d'un lit deux places contre le mur nord, la housse de couette bleue rappelant d'ailleurs grandement les yeux azurs du blond. Une petite étagère chargée de livres était présente sur la gauche ainsi qu'à ses côtés un fauteuil dans les mêmes tons que le lit. A droite semblait se dessiner un dressing sur lequel Sasuke ne s'attarda pas. Remarquant l'étonnement visible sur le visage de son ami, Naruto prit les devants :

- Je sais bien que ça jure avec le reste de la maison mais parfois la simplicité n'est pas plus mal.

Le brun acquiesça avant de se décider à changer de sujet :

- Elle est gentille la petite bonne femme en bas, lança-t-il tout en posant son sac au pied du lit.

- Oui, elle est formidable, répondit l'autre un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

Sasuke sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, il était rare que le blond ait un tel air sur le visage. Bien sûr il souriait souvent et semblait de nature avenante cependant il était rare de voir son visage ainsi apaisé et rasséréné. Celui-ci remarquant l'intérêt dont il était soudain le sujet rougit légèrement avant de proposer à son ami de redescendre.

- Au fait, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne va prévenir ton oncle que tu es rentrée, il pourrait manger avec nous non ?

Naruto qui se tendit de façon imperceptible pour un œil autre que celui aiguisé de Sasuke s'expliqua :

- Mon oncle et moi ne mangeons jamais ensemble alors ce n'est pas la peine de le presser. Il est en train de travailler donc elle ne veut pas le déranger pour rien.

Sasuke opina de la tête et suivit ainsi son ami. Revenant dans le hall, il tenta de se faire une idée des lieux grâce aux indications énoncés.

- A gauche de l'entrée il y a tout ce qui concerne les cuisines, donc le cellier, l'accès à la cave à vin, une pièce renfermant les instruments de cuisines etc... A droite il y a le grand salon avec une bibliothèque attenante. En haut, il y a un grand nombre de chambre et de bureau soit dédiés à mon oncle ou aux employés soit inutilisés et là en face c'est l'accès à la salle à manger, fini-t-il en désignant la porte présente au fond du hall.

- Vous n'êtes que deux c'est bien ça ?

- Sans les employés oui, ils sont cinq.

- Alors pourquoi prendre quelque chose d'aussi grand ? Demanda Sasuke étonné.

- Telle est la question, répondit l'autre dans un sourire ironique.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la salle à manger où Sasuke découvrit avec joie la nouvelle pièce bien que l'attitude de son ami fasse monter en lui un sentiment de malaise. Que ce soit conscient ou non il dégageait une aura de retenue et d'anxiété que n'arrivait pas à comprendre le brun. Ils s'assirent rapidement près de la table elle même de marbre noir et après avoir attendu quelques instants se firent servir par un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux. Sasuke le trouva très aimable mais fut cependant contrarié par la bienveillance et la proximité qui semblait être établit entre lui et Naruto. Il sentait très bien qu'ils partageaient une relation très particulière que lui-même n'aurait jamais avec le blond.

Ce constat ne lui coupa cependant pas l'appétit et c'est avec entrain qu'il dévora un repas qui le changeait complètement de ses steaks hachés et pâtes quotidiennes. Lui comme son frère n'aimaient pas cuisiner c'est ainsi que lorsqu'ils ne se faisaient pas livrer ils se préparaient des menus tout simples. Il remarqua avec plaisir que Naruto se détendait de minutes en minutes et la fin du repas se termina dans les rires, l'un et l'autre l'estomac plein étaient satisfait.

Sasuke fini néanmoins par se lever spécifiant qu'il devait désormais rentrer, l'autre déçu se leva tout de même et l'accompagna jusque dans le hall où Haku venait d'arriver avec le sac du brun. Celui-ci s'en saisit en remerciant l'employé avant de venir se poster devant Naruto. Il sourit doucement, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui donna rendez-vous le lendemain matin près de l'observatoire pour faire le chemin ensemble. Celui-ci opina de la tête et alors qu'il laissait son ami s'éloigner en direction de la sortie, advint ce qu'il redoutait.

- Tu comptais partir sans remercier ton hôte ? Demanda alors le nouveau venu d'un ton particulièrement glacial.

Sasuke frissonna tout en se retournant. Il remarqua alors l'anxiété, la peur même qui se reflétait dans les prunelles océans. Il leva la tête et dévisagea gravement l'homme qui se tenait en haut des marches et l'observait un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Alors que Naruto, paniqué, avait à son tour fait volte-face et se préparait à intervenir il fut coupé dans son élan par le brun :

- Je suis désolé si je vous ai paru impoli, on nous a dit que vous étiez très occupé par votre travail alors je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je vous remercie pour le repas qui m'a été offert et espère ne pas vous avoir offensé.

Naruto regarda son ami les yeux écarquillés, il avait réagi avec un sang-froid et un calme sans faille, lui-même était perdu et frémissait devant la situation. Peut-être était-ce parce que lui était conscient de ce don était capable son oncle alors que Sasuke l'ignorait. Il se retourna une fois de plus et dévisagea son oncle avec anxiété. Celui-ci, figé, avait toujours les yeux rivés sur le brun et à son grand étonnement finit par arborer un sourire satisfait. Il descendit les marches une à une et laissa le silence s'installer. Il s'approcha de Naruto avant d'imiter Sasuke en lui ébouriffant les cheveux et tout en jouissant de la surprise mêlé de crainte facilement perceptibles dans les yeux de son neveu il déclara d'un ton neutre:

- Je vois que pour une fois tu t'es trouvé un ami intelligent.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le brun et dit :

- J'aime les jeunes polis. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Sasuke Uchiwa.

Orochimaru le regarda appréciateur avant d'appeler :

- Kabuto ! Kabuto !

Ils attendirent quelques instants avant que le concerné ne descende à son tour par les escaliers.

- Vous m'avez appelé maître ?

- Raccompagne notre cher Sasuke jusqu'au portail s'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme opina de la tête et s'exécuta, il descendit, se posta aux côtés de Sasuke et lui désigna la porte d'un geste de la main. Le garçon s'inclina légèrement devant l'hôte des lieux avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il vit la bonne femme les traits tirés par l'anxiété lui ouvrir la porte et l'entendit à peine murmurer « bonne soirée ». Il s'extirpa de la pièce et surtout de l'ambiance pesante qui régnait dans le hall, et eut à peine le temps de lancer un regard en arrière et de voir le blond toujours figé au milieu de la pièce avant que le dénommé Kabuto ne ferme derrière lui.

Celui-ci l'accompagna effectivement jusqu'à l'extérieur tout en le questionnant d'un air ennuyé. Sasuke tenta de répondre le plus poliment qu'il put tout en essayant de ne rien divulguer de personnel. L'homme qui lui faisait face tout autant que son maître dégageait un sentiment d'hypocrisie et de fourberie qui l'incitait à la prudence. Le brun comprenait maintenant le malaise et l'angoisse qu'avait semblé ressentir le blond lors de leur arrivée et il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que vivre avec des personnes pareilles le ferait surement gerber tous les matins. Il ne s'attarda pas lors de sa sortie et après un simple « au revoir » s'élança dans la rue.

Tandis qu'il retrouvait un semblant de quiétude et que son cœur qui s'était étrangement accéléré commençait à retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal, il se demanda comment s'en sortait son ami. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait se faire réprimander et il espérait qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur pour l'avoir quasiment obligé à le raccompagner. Sur le chemin il ne put que chercher, imaginer la relation que le blond devait avoir avec son oncle pour afficher une telle peur à sa vue, et toutes les hypothèses étaient plus sombres les unes que les autres. Bien sûr il se dit à plusieurs reprises qu'il exagérait surement, qu'ils avaient juste dû se disputer la veille et que son ami avait peur de la sanction cependant il n'arrivait à s'en convaincre réellement et cette idée n'expliquait en rien le malaise que semblait éprouver Naruto à l'évocation seul de son oncle ou de son passé. Ce soir-là Sasuke eut beau envoyer des messages au blond, aucun n'obtint de réponse et c'est donc l'estomac noué qu'il se coucha.

* * *

Son anxiété ne faisait que grimper, Naruto ne l'avait pas retrouvé à l'observatoire le matin même et n'était pas non plus présent en classe. Sakura lui avait dit que comme la première semaine il aidait peut être son oncle seulement il ne parvenait à s'y résoudre. L'ambiance qu'il avait quitté chez le blond la veille l'avait tenue éveillé toute la nuit. Il n'avait pu se rassurer sans réponse de la part de son ami et cette nouvelle matinée ne l'aidait guère.

Après avoir attendu que la première heure ne passe, histoire d'être sûr que Naruto n'était tout simplement pas en retard, il s'éclipsa prétextant un soudain mal de tête. Il prit rapidement son sac et s'extirpa de la pièce la mine inquiète, quelque chose clochait. Il alla jusqu'à son casier où il déposa ses affaires, il irait sans aucun doute plus vite sans cette charge inutile et une fois fait voulu s'élancer hors du lycée lorsqu'il se figea. En effet le blond était là, face à lui et le regardait d'un air ensommeillé. Sasuke le dévisagea tout en fronçant les sourcils et n'eut droit comme réponse qu'à un bâillement sonore de la part de l'autre. Il serra les poings, se rendant alors compte que son inquiétude avait été exagéré et plus qu'inutile avant de demander durement :

- Mais t'étais où bon sang ? Tu pourrais me prévenir au moins quand tu as l'intention de sécher un cours, ça m'éviterais de me faire un sang d'encre pour que dalle !

Naruto redressa la tête, le ton employé par son ami l'ayant bien réveillé, et s'avança d'un pas nonchalant.

- Je suis désolé Sasuke, j'étais à l'infirmerie, j'étais juste passé pour me reposer le temps que les cours ne commencent et finalement je me suis endormi, déclara-t-il dans une légère grimace. Ce n'est que la deuxième semaine de cours et j'ai déjà un paquet d'absences donc je peux t'assurer que ma sèche de ce matin n'était pas intentionnelle, je vais finir par être puni par mon oncle, fini-t-il en geignant.

L'autre après un instant de silence se calma et sourit avant de le rassurer. Il s'était peut être inquiété pour rien mais finalement tant mieux, il était content de voir le blond aussi naturel et spontané en sa présence et il fut satisfait de remarquer que le trouble qui avait eu lieu la veille chez Naruto n'avait en rien changé le comportement de celui-ci.

- Tu aurais au moins pu répondre à mes messages, râla tout de même le corbeau.

Le blond grimaça de nouveau avant de s'excuser et d'expliquer que son oncle lui avait confisqué son portable. Celui-ci n'appréciait pas qu'il invite quelqu'un sans le prévenir alors il l'avait puni. Naruto savait très bien que le serpent voulait assurer ses arrières, qu'en lui confisquant ainsi son téléphone il cherchait à montrer qu'il se comportait comme un tuteur normal réagissant de façon commune, tout cela pour ne pas que le brun s'interroge sur leur rapport.

- Aller viens on va en cours, dit finalement Sasuke.

L'autre acquiesça et se mit en route à ses côtés, ils repassèrent chercher le sac du brun au casier et alors qu'ils allaient monter les escaliers donnant accès au premier étage un jeune garçon leur coupa la route en se plantant devant eux. Alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à écarter le jeune homme par une des remarques glaciales qui lui venaient souvent à l'esprit et dont il était si fier, il sentit Naruto se tendre prêt de lui. Il tourna son visage sur le côté et dévisagea le blond qui était devenu livide.

- Qu'est…qu'est-ce que…

Et avant qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion d'entendre la suite, il vit le nouveau venu s'élancer et apposer ses lèvres avec force sur celles qu'il imaginait douces et suaves du blond. Il mit un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'il voyait et sans qu'il ne puisse empêcher quoique ce soit, sentit monter en lui un élan de colère.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre**: Une liberté ardemment désirée.

**Auteure:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** SasaNaru.

**Rated: **M.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Un aveu tardif.**

Le baiser dura quelques secondes avant que Naruto ne décide d'y mettre un terme en repoussant brusquement l'inconnu. Sasuke qui avait assisté à la scène ne savait quoi penser et surtout ne savait comment réagir, bien qu'une furieuse envie d'emplâtrer le nouveau venu le titille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda alors le blond, l'étonnement facilement visible sur son visage.

L'intéressé sourit doucement avant de tendre la main et de saisir celle de Naruto qui comme son camarade de classe ne savait quel comportement adopter.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais demander ça non ? Je suis ici depuis deux ans déjà, à la fin du collège mes parents sont venus s'installer ici et m'ont inscrit dans ce lycée, et toi alors comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

L'Uzumaki, les yeux exorbités, le dévisageait gravement. Son cœur battait la chamade mais il ne savait si la raison en était le baiser ou simplement la surprise de découvrir le garçon ici. Il avait mis tellement de temps à l'oublier après leur rupture que le revoir maintenant le mettait en réel difficulté et surtout faisait remonter à la surface des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré garder enfouis à jamais.

- Désolé mon gars mais Naruto et moi on est pressé là, on a classe, vous discuterez plus tard.

Et avant que l'autre n'ait eu le temps de rétorquer, le corbeau avait saisi le bras de son ami et lui faisait rapidement grimper les marches les menant au premier étage. Ils avancèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ne les stoppe après avoir vérifié que le garçon qu'ils venaient de quitter ne les avait pas suivi. Naruto s'arrêta de façon inconsciente et ne perçut pas le regard onyx posé sur lui, il était en effet trop occupé à analyser et trier les pensées qui fusaient dans son esprit.

- Naruto ?

Sasuke voyait dans les orbes bleus un vide, un éloignement que le blond avait instauré avec la réalité, et c'est avec impatience que le brun répéta plus sèchement le nom prononcé précédemment. Le concerné redressa la tête avant de tomber sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, il l'observa rapidement et fit de même avec le lieu où ils se trouvaient pour ensuite soupirer.

- Ouf, on s'en est tiré, dit-il soulagé.

- C'est qui ce mec ?

- Juste une vieille connaissance.

Remarquant une nouvelle fois un voile de tristesse passer dans les prunelles océans, Sasuke ne put retenir sa curiosité et surtout sa jalousie de s'exprimer.

- Tu laisses toutes tes vieilles connaissances t'embrasser?

- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Naruto mal à l'aise. Il s'appelle Sai, ça a été mon premier petit ami, et ça s'est terminé lorsqu'il m'a jeté au cours de notre dernière année de collège, sans aucune raison valable. Enfin si, il en avait marre de moi, termina-t-il dans une grimace.

Le brun scruta le visage de son ami un instant avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de celui-ci et de déclarer :

- Tu ne devrais pas te prendre la tête pour un con pareil.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça, tu ne le connais pas, murmura le blond.

Sasuke garda une fois de plus le silence avant de se poster bien en face de Naruto et de plonger les yeux dans ceux de son ami.

- Je ne le connais peut-être pas mais il n'y a qu'un pauvre con qui voudrait te larguer.

Naruto frissonna devant l'intensité du regard que lui lançait le corbeau. Il se sentait fondre. Il avait hésité en revoyant Sai, il ne savait plus si les sensations qu'il avait ressenti étaient dues à l'amour qu'il lui portait ou juste à la découverte de sa présence ici. Sasuke l'avait aidé. Les sentiments qui l'avaient saisi en revoyant son ex n'étaient rien comparés à ceux qu'il ressentait actuellement pour le brun qui lui faisait face. Le martèlement de son cœur, la chaleur qui se diffusait dans son corps, la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues ainsi que cette irrésistible envie d'embrasser l'Uchiwa étaient plus qu'explicites pour lui et il dû serrer les poings pour ne pas céder à cette envie qui grimpait en lui.

A son plus grand désespoir il ne pouvait agir librement au milieu du couloir, lui se fichait pas mal de sa réputation, après tout il avait déjà passé deux années horribles dans son ancien lycée et avait survécu, il supporterait sans doute une année supplémentaire de moquerie, et puis après tout si c'était pour goûter les lèvres de Sasuke le jeu en valait la chandelle non ? Cependant il ne voulait ni effrayer le brun ni lui causer de problèmes, c'est ainsi qu'il ferma doucement les yeux dans l'espoir de se remettre rapidement les idées en place et surtout de se ressourcer quelques instants.

C'est au moment précis où ses paupières se fermaient complètement et le plongeaient dans l'obscurité totale qu'il sentit une légère pression sur ses lèvres. Pression si délicate qu'il aurait cru la rêver si en rouvrant les yeux il n'avait vu un sourire carnassier naître sur le visage du brun. Il rougit légèrement tout en regardant autour d'eux si quelqu'un les avait vu avant de revenir vers son vis-à-vis. Il baissa la tête gêné et demanda d'une voix faible de peur de se tromper dans l'interprétation de ce geste :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

- Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser un connard être le dernier à t'avoir embrassé.

Sans tenir compte de l'embarras plus qu'évident du blond, le corbeau lui saisit à nouveau la main et l'attira jusqu'à leur salle de classe. Naruto se fit rapidement réprimander par le professeur avant de donner le mot de l'infirmier stipulant qu'il était bien avec lui la première heure tandis que Sasuke expliquait qu'après avoir pris l'air il s'était senti mieux. Ils s'installèrent alors l'un à côté de l'autre et c'est avec une nouvelle complicité qu'ils affrontèrent leur dure journée de cours.

* * *

- Ouf enfin fini, une heure de plus et je serais surement mort, se plaignit Naruto tout en s'étirant.

- Tu es vraiment un cancre, soupira l'autre exaspéré.

Devant le regard noir que le blond lui dédia il sourit. Cela faisait longtemps que la présence de quelqu'un ne l'avait pas amusé et surtout apaisé de la sorte et Sasuke comme rarement dans sa vie se sentait réellement comblé. Ils sortirent rapidement de la salle et alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie Sai les intercepta.

- Naruto !

Les deux garçons se retournèrent et le dévisagèrent. Sasuke la haine au cœur et le regard assassin tandis que le blond considérait son ex avec interrogation. Arrivant à leur hauteur, le jeune homme ne daigna jeter ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil vers l'Uchiwa et proposa alors d'une voix posé à l'autre:

- Si tu veux bien j'aimerais qu'on passe le reste de l'après-midi ensemble, ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu alors ce serait cool.

Naruto hésita un instant avant d'accepter sans même concerter le corbeau qui poussa un grognement irrité. Le blond se tourna vers lui comme s'il cherchait à comprendre la raison de son comportement et lui annonça qu'il allait devoir rentrer seul ce soir-là, chose qui était loin de lui plaire. Celui-ci vexé tourna les talons sans même un au revoir, laissant Naruto et son ex seuls au milieu de la cohue d'élèves.

Après l'avoir l'un et l'autre suivit des yeux quelques instants ils l'imitèrent et sortirent également du lycée. Il fut convenu qu'ils iraient se désaltérer à un café pour discuter, programme qui n'enchantait pas Naruto bien qu'il en connaisse la nécessité. En effet Sai l'avait quitté quelques années plus tôt sans un mot ni explication et bien que le blond s'en soit peu à peu remis il se posait toujours LA question, qu'avait-il donc fait pour être ainsi jeté comme un malpropre ? Il savait qu'il avait blessé Sasuke et que celui-ci n'avait pas compris son choix de passer l'après-midi avec Sai plutôt qu'avec lui cependant il n'avait pu refuser.

Après avoir marché quelques minutes en silence ils s'installèrent finalement au café de l'aiguillerie où ils commandèrent tous deux un soda. Naruto dévisagea discrètement l'homme qui lui faisait face tout en retournant ses interrogations dans son esprit et ce fut avec surprise qu'il découvrit un air coupable sur le visage pâle. Il fut néanmoins coupé alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler :

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, le baiser je veux dire, je me suis un peu emporté je crois.

- Oui ça tu peux le dire, répondit l'autre d'un ton blasé.

- J'espère que ton petit ami ne t'en as pas voulu.

- Mon petit ami ? Répéta-t-il.

- Oui, le brun qui était avec toi là, ce n'est pas ton mec ?

Naruto sourit doucement en pensant à Sasuke comme de son copain. Ils s'étaient en effet embrassés cependant il n'avait pas réellement comprit la raison qui avait poussé l'Uchiwa à faire une telle chose et surtout ce que cela impliquait pour eux deux.

- Je ne sais pas, fini-t-il alors par dire dans un soupir. Cependant je ne pense pas qu'on soit là pour parler de ça si ?

Sai gigota quelque peu sur sa chaise tentant de reprendre contenance et ce fut finalement le serveur qui leur apportait leur commande qui lui laissa le temps de se remettre. Il attendit que le garçon ne s'éloigne avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux toujours aussi bleus et profonds de son ex petit-ami et de se mettre à parler.

- Je sais bien que tu n'as pas cru mon excuse à cette époque…le fait que j'en ai eu marre de toi, expliqua-t-il. En réalité il y avait bien autre chose.

Il fit une courte pause et but une gorgée de boisson voulant gagner du temps, voulant trouver le courage d'annoncer sa trahison.

- Je…je t'aimais tu sais, dit-il d'une voix hésitante, mais j'étais jeune et devant tant d'argent…

- Tant d'argent ? Répéta à nouveau Naruto circonspect. Je ne comprends pas là.

L'autre poussa un long soupir avant de se décider et de lâcher d'une traite :

- Ton oncle savait pour nous, il savait que nous couchions ensemble et que j'étais au courant pour tes marques, pour les coups qu'il te donnait. Il m'a proposé de l'argent pour que je te quitte et me taise sur le traitement qu'il t'infligeait, la mutation de mon père vient aussi de là, il a soudoyé son patron pour qu'il lui donne une promotion. Ton oncle voulait s'assurer qu'on ne se remette pas ensemble et surtout que l'envie ne nous prenne pas de parler de tout ça.

Devant l'air médusé et surtout anéanti du blond il enchaîna :

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, je sais et je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, si ça peut te consoler ne serait-ce qu'un peu je me suis longtemps torturé l'esprit avec ça et…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça maintenant ? Tu aurais pu me le dire à l'époque ou continuer à la fermer alors pourquoi maintenant?

Le garçon hésita un instant, conscient que ce qu'il allait dire pouvait déplaire à son vis-à-vis, mais finit tout de même pas se lancer.

- J'ai beaucoup culpabilisé par rapport à cette histoire, te laisser seul avec lui, me taire pour de l'argent…c'était inhumain mais je n'en avais pas réellement conscience sur le moment alors te voir ici…Je me suis dit que c'était une deuxième chance, je pensais que je pouvais me racheter.

- Te racheter? S'esclaffa le blond. Tu te fous de ma gueule c'est ça?! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai dû endurer à cause de toi? Tu m'as abandonné. Tu étais le seul en qui j'avais confiance, le seul sur qui je pouvais compter et tu m'as laissé tomber pour de l'argent. Je me suis senti tellement merdique après ça, j'ai tellement souffert et tu viens comme ça, tu te pointes et me dit que tu veux te racheter?! Comment est-ce que tu espères combler tout ces mois de solitude et de douleur que j'ai dû endurer, comment?

- Je...j'étais jeune, balbutia le garçon gêné par la voix brisée de son vis-à-vis et surtout par les regards désormais fixés dans leurs directions. J'imagine bien que ça a été dur pour toi, et si ça peut te consoler moi aussi je...

Il fut coupé par Naruto qui se leva et s'éloigna d'un pas incertain. Il tenta de le retenir mais les yeux vides qu'il perçut le firent frissonner et il laissa retomber le bras qu'il avait tendu dans l'espoir de l'attraper. Il était évident que le blond avait besoin de se retrouver seul pour mettre ses idées au clair et sa présence ne lui apporterait surement rien de bon, pas après avoir avoué une telle chose. C'est ainsi qu'il regarda son ex petit-ami s'éclipser par la porte du café.

Celui-ci n'en revenait pas, il avait été largué pour du fric. Il avait tant donné dans cette relation, tant espéré d'ailleurs, tout ça pour apprendre qu'il avait été vendu comme du bétail… Et son oncle, son détestable et antipathique oncle était un vrai salaud, en plus de le battre et de l'humilier constamment il avait fallu qu'il détruise la seule bonne chose qu'il avait eu dans sa vie. Quoique, au moins ça lui avait permis de voir les priorités et l'attachement quasi inexistant que Sai semblait lui porter.

Il marcha un long moment, retournant sa discussion avec Sai dans tous les sens avant qu'une conclusion des plus abjectes ne finisse par s'imposer à son esprit : son oncle contrôlait entièrement sa vie. Il n'était rien, il ne vivait que parce que son oncle le voulait, il côtoyait les personnes que celui-ci voulait bien qu'il côtoie, il faisait ce qu'il lui dictait de faire, encore et toujours. Il n'avait rien et n'aurait jamais rien car son oncle serait toujours là pour y veiller. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui infliger un tel calvaire ? Pourquoi le priver ainsi de sa liberté?


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre**: Une liberté ardemment désirée.

**Auteure:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** SasaNaru.

**Rated: **M.

* * *

_N'ayant pas eu internet jusque là, je n'ai pas pu poster le chapitre avant aujourd'hui. Je suis désolée du retard et espère que vous prendrez tout de même plaisir à le lire. Pour me faire pardonner j'en ai mis plusieurs alors bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 9: Le point de non retour.**

Le blond fut accueilli chez lui par la gouvernante qui le pria de revenir ultérieurement. L'ignorant totalement, le garçon passa à côté et s'engouffra dans la maison. Il déambula jusqu'au bureau de son oncle où il frappa.

- Maître Naruto, que faites-vous ? Demanda la vieille femme paniquée.

"J'ai mal" fut tout ce qu'elle put entendre comme réponse avant que l'Uzumaki ne rentre dans la pièce et ne referme la porte derrière lui.

Orochimaru redressa la tête.

- Naruto ? dit-il avec surprise.

- Mon oncle, répondit l'autre faussement courtois.

L'homme se leva de son siège et s'approcha tranquillement sans lâcher une seconde les pupilles océans, cherchant à comprendre ce que son neveu d'habitude si angoissé et docile pouvait bien chercher en sa présence. Se postant devant le nouveau venu, le serpent enserra de sa main froide le cou halé à sa portée.

- Que veux-tu Naruto ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix sifflante.

Le blond lui-même ne le savait pas, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était oublier cette histoire, s'oublier lui-même. Il était venu inconsciemment dans le bureau de son oncle, voulant faire passer la douleur morale par la douleur physique. Il sentait, il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, qu'elle ne lui apporterait rien de plaisant ou de louable, mais il en avait pourtant besoin. Au fil des années Naruto s'était fait à la violence de son oncle, et aussi malsain que ce fut il y avait trouvé là une façon d'oublier ses peines. Lorsque Sai l'avait quitté, qu'il se faisait provoquer et harceler dans son ancien lycée, lorsqu'il se sentait seul et accablé, les coups annihilaient tout.

Alors que le blond perdu dans ses pensées affichait un air abattu, il ne vit pas venir les lèvres fraîches du serpent rejoindre lentement son cou. Revenant soudainement à la réalité et stupéfait de cet acte, trop accoutumé à la douleur qu'à la douceur, le jeune homme repoussa son oncle avec force. Il dévisagea gravement le visage d'Orochimaru, lui-même étonné de s'être ainsi laissé aller.

- Dégages, tu m'insupportes, va jouer ailleurs, dit alors l'homme d'un ton las.

Naruto premièrement silencieux et surtout ayant trop l'habitude de se faire jeter ainsi pour en tenir compte demanda alors :

- Ça ne va pas mon oncle ?

- Ne fait pas l'innocent, hurla le concerné s'élançant de nouveau sur lui. Tu crois que ça m'amuse hein ? Tu crois que j'aime m'occuper de toi comme ça ?

Le blond tombé au sol sous le poids de l'homme ne savait que répondre, jamais il n'avait vu son oncle dans un tel état. Entre la colère et le découragement. Naruto était réellement pris au dépourvu.

- Tu crois que j'aime m'échauffer à chaque fois que tu es là ? Tu crois que ça me plait de devoir contenir mon excitation lorsque je te vois. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale petit égoïste pour venir ainsi dans mon bureau, fier et hypocrite, continua-t-il tout en commençant à frapper le blond qu'il maintenait désormais sous lui.

Naruto ne comprenait absolument rien, ou plutôt ne voulait pas comprendre les insinuations de son oncle et fut déçu de voir que la délivrance qu'il espérait dans cette violence nouvellement libérée ne venait pas. Il était ainsi torturé par son amour naissant pour Sasuke, les révélations de Sai, les sentiments maintenant en partie révélés du serpent et les coups qui continuaient de pleuvoir sur son corps vulnérable. Pour la première fois le blond entrevit à travers la violence de son oncle, la douleur et le tourment de celui-ci, il n'eut cependant que trop peu l'occasion d'y penser, se maudissant d'être venu agacer la bête dans son antre.

Son oncle se calma assez rapidement ce qui étonna le jeune homme qui abaissa les bras avec lesquels il tentait de faire barrière. Il remarqua le regard insistant que lui portait Orochimaru et les mains légèrement tremblantes de celui-ci qui se dirigeaient vers son torse, avant de sentir une légère caresse embrasser sa peau après qu'elles ne se soient faufilées sous son t-shirt. Naruto ne pouvait lâcher le regard de son bourreau, il l'avait déjà battu tant d'années, il voulait maintenant lui enlever le peu d'honneur et de dignité qu'il lui restait encore ?

Pour une raison que le blond ne comprenait pas il se sentait trahi, il avait toujours envisagé la relation qu'il entretenait avec le serpent comme la seule de stable et durable. Sa vie n'était qu'un ensemble de changement, il devait s'adapter, mentir en permanence, la seule personne avec qui il n'avait pas à faire d'effort avait toujours été son oncle. Il pensait que cette situation durerait, il survivait plus qu'il ne vivait lors de ses absences, et encaissait les coups lors de ses retours, c'était tout. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses différemment et pourtant sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit, sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler les événements, son oncle était en train de briser le fragile équilibre qu'il avait tant peiné à trouver.

Le blond sentit soudainement l'autre tenter de lui enlever son t-shirt et alors qu'il fermait les yeux résigné, l'image de Sasuke lui revint en mémoire. Une goutte d'eau salée perla le long de sa joue tandis qu'Orochimaru dégrafait désormais son pantalon avec habileté. Naruto perçut une main fraîche passer sous son caleçon et le contact le ranimant momentanément lui permit de reprendre ses esprits et d'essayer d'échapper à la prise de son oncle. Ce dernier étant sur lui, le blond n'eut qu'à s'élancer sur le côté pour renverser son bourreau qui ne s'avoua néanmoins pas vaincu. En effet celui-ci se releva rapidement et agrippa avec force le bras de son neveu qui essayait déjà de s'enfuir. Une fois sûr de sa prise, il tira violemment et encocha un coup dans les côtes déjà endoloris faisant à nouveau tomber le blond à terre et surtout marquant le début d'une nouvelle raclée.

Orochimaru finit néanmoins par se stopper, rappelé à l'ordre par son bas ventre. Il observa quelques instants le corps recroquevillé à ses pieds avant de laisser naître sur son visage un sourire carnassier. Il l'avait désiré tellement longtemps que l'idée même de coucher avec lui, ici et maintenant semblait sortir tout droit d'un rêve. Il avait toujours tenté de se retenir, cachant sa frustration chaque jour plus grande par des pluies de coups cependant au point où il en était désormais cela ne comptait plus. Naruto était maintenant au courant de son envie alors autant en profiter.

C'est sûr cette pensée qu'il ôta son propre pantalon et que, sans tenir compte du gémissement de douleur du blond, le déshabilla également. Celui-ci essayait bien de se défendre, de réagir, mais rien à faire, son corps était lourd et ses membres ne semblaient plus vouloir lui répondre. Comme dernier recours il lança un regard désespéré et apeuré en direction de son oncle pensant que cela le ferait revenir à la raison toutefois celui-ci qui n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. C'était trop tard. Naruto se mordit les lèvres ne voulant satisfaire Orochimaru par un hurlement qu'il pourrait émettre et sentit le goût métallique caractéristique du sang se déverser dans sa bouche. Il ne devait surtout pas pleurer ou gémir, il ne devait pas lui faire ce plaisir, cependant même avec toute la volonté du monde il ne put retenir un cri de douleur lorsque l'autre le pénétra avec force.

* * *

Sasuke comme à son habitude n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait beau tourner, retourner, encore et encore dans son lit il n'y avait rien à faire, le sommeil ne daignait lui accorder le repos réparateur dont il avait pourtant besoin. Irrité par cette perte de temps il finit donc par se relever. Il regarda son téléphone sachant pertinemment que l'appel qu'il avait tant attendu n'avait été passé, avant de se décider à prendre une douche, après tout la vapeur l'aiderait peut-être à s'endormir. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain avant de se stopper sur le seuil et de tendre l'oreille.

Itachi était réveillé et regardait la télé, cela ne faisait aucun doute cependant après avoir pesé le pour et le contre il rejeta l'idée de le rejoindre. S'il le faisait son frère remarquerait immédiatement son trouble et son irascibilité et parler de Naruto et de cet abruti de Sai était bien la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Repensant au blond il fit demi-tour, se saisit de son portable avant d'enfin rejoindre la salle d'eau. Il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance que son ami lui réponde et pourtant il espérait toujours. Tout en enlevant le tissu enserrant son bas-ventre et en pénétrant sous le jet d'eau brûlant il imagina les divers scénarios expliquant l'absence de réponse de son camarade.

Parmi les plus probables figurait en première place la colère du blond devant sa réaction puérile de l'après-midi, pour suivre par la flemme tout simplement que pouvait ressentir ce dernier, pour terminer par une idée bien moins plaisante qui était que Naruto s'était réconcilié avec son ex et était trop occupé pour lui répondre. Rageant à cette pensée qu'il essayait pourtant de se sortir de la tête, il jura. Insatisfait par l'effet de la douche qui ne l'avait nullement calmé il finit par sortir et après s'être séché rapidement et avoir enfilé son caleçon sorti de la pièce dans un soupir. Toujours aucun appel. Sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière il traversa le couloir et rejoignit sa chambre. Il s'allongea une nouvelle fois sur le dos et attendit que le temps passe.

Sasuke fut soudainement réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il se redressa vivement et mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un appel. Ravi de voir le nom de Naruto inscrit sur l'appareil il fut néanmoins étonné de l'heure qu'avait choisi le blond pour prendre contact, en effet il était tout de même 2h passé. Préparant une remarque cinglante il accepta la communication et plaqua le portable contre son oreille. Néanmoins ce qu'il entendit le coupa net dans ses désirs de vengeance verbale. En effet le blond sanglotait et récitait son prénom comme une litanie salutaire.

- Naruto, Naruto, répéta-t-il paniqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

N'ayant pour toute réponse que des larmoiements, il réitéra sa question et finit tout de même par entendre le blond murmurer d'une voix brisée :

- Sasuke…J'ai…j'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plaît.

- Bien sûr, répondit le concerné apeuré par l'état de son ami. Racontes-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Je…je…peux pas, s'il te plaît…viens me chercher.

- D'accord, dis-moi où tu es j'arrive le plus vite possible.

"Terrain de basket" fut tout ce que dit le blond avant de se terrer dans le mutisme.

Sasuke eut beau tenter de le faire parler rien n'y faisait, seuls les reniflements et sanglots perçaient à travers les hauts parleurs et le brun ne put retenir son cœur de se serrer alors qu'il songeait à tout ce qui avait pu arriver à son ami. Il s'était rapidement vêtu avant de se préparer à partir en coup de vent lorsqu'une évidence lui traversa l'esprit. Y aller à pieds était une pure connerie. Il fit demi-tour et pénétra rapidement dans la chambre de son frère.

- Itachi ! Itachi ! Répéta-t-il en secouant le bras de son frère endormi.

- Hum ? Répondit l'aîné émergeant avec difficulté.

- J'ai une urgence, viens avec moi s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin que tu me conduises.

- Maintenant ? Demanda le concerné exaspéré.

- Oui maintenant !

Devant le ton ferme de son frère, Itachi se redressa et le dévisagea gravement. Après quelques secondes et devant l'air impatient qui lui faisait face il finit par se lever et s'habiller vivement. Sasuke n'était pas du genre à demander de l'aide alors il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une bonne raison à son comportement. Ils rejoignirent en un rien de temps la voiture et tandis qu'Itachi prenait la direction du terrain de basket, Sasuke lui exposait la situation. Ce dernier répondit premièrement aux questions que lui posait son frère puis constatant qu'il ne pouvait l'éclairer sur les causes de l'appel se mura dans le silence.

Ils arrivèrent finalement une dizaine de minutes après et Itachi comprenant désormais la gravité de la situation s'élança d'un côté du terrain tandis que son frère allait à l'opposé. Après quelques minutes de recherche il s'entendit finalement appeler du côté que Sasuke avait pris et, suivant la voix, le rejoignit rapidement. Ils étaient dans une petite ruelle sur le côté droit du lieu et son cadet serrait contre lui le corps d'un jeune homme aux traits quasi-méconnaissables.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda alors Itachi avec sérieux.

- Tu…tu me fais mal ? Murmura avec difficulté le blond.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé bordel ? Questionna Sasuke en le relâchant rapidement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre**: Une liberté ardemment désirée.

**Auteure:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** SasaNaru.

**Rated: **M.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : La fuite.**

Naruto avait premièrement pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps en sentant le sexe étranger de son oncle en lui et avait continué durant l'intégralité de l'acte. Sans que ses sanglots ne s'arrêtent il s'était ensuite fait emmener dans la chambre par Gaara, et s'était enfuit avant même que celui-ci ne revienne avec tout ce dont il avait besoin pour le soigner. Prenant n'importe quel vêtement qui lui tombait sous la main, il s'était habillé et s'était saisi de son téléphone que le roux avait négligemment laissé sur la table de chevet avant de partir. Il ne se souvenait pas réellement de la façon dont il était sorti de la maison ni même du trajet, tout ce qu'il se rappelait était l'idée fixe qu'il devait s'éloigner le plus possible de chez lui.

Il avait repoussé les limites de son corps, avait gémit voir crié plus d'une fois durant son périple cependant il ne s'était pas arrêté. Il avait senti le sang s'écouler un peu plus à chaque pas, la douleur de ses muscles se répandre et s'intensifier à chaque respiration, le déchirement de sa partie inférieure le blesser et l'humilier à chaque avancée néanmoins il ne s'était pas stoppé. Le téléphone serré dans la main, les larmes ravageant toujours ses joues, il avait poussé son corps dans ses ultimes retranchements pour finalement arriver au terrain de basket.

Il ne savait pas où habitait Sasuke, ni même Neji, alors seul cet endroit pouvait lui apporter la tranquillité dont il avait tant besoin. Il s'était affalé au sol dès qu'il avait aperçu son but et n'avait pas perdu une seconde avant d'appeler son ami, unique personne sur laquelle il pouvait espérer compter. Il avait eu du mal à se retenir de hurler sa douleur à Sasuke, de le supplier ou de simplement tout lui avouer. Il avait dû faire preuve d'une concentration et d'une retenue extrême pour ne laisser filtrer que ses sanglots entre ses lèvres tremblotantes. Il avait eu le loisir de repenser à sa situation alors que le garçon promettait de venir le chercher. Il avait terriblement mal et pourtant maintenant qu'il était ici il avait l'impression d'avoir l'esprit vide, d'être ailleurs.

Il fut effrayé à l'idée qu'il ait peut-être perdu trop de sang ou qu'il soit en état de choc mais il n'y avait de toute façon plus rien à faire, son corps refusait de bouger ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre de plus. Repenser au visage satisfait de son oncle ne le blessa ou ne le dégoûta même pas, il l'avait lui-même provoqué, il avait lui-même déclenché et désiré souffrir ce soir-là. Tout en fixant son regard sur l'un des lampadaires présents à quelques mètres de lui il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait eu tort sur toute la ligne. Il se pensait prisonnier d'Orochimaru, il s'était toujours dit que sans lui il serait heureux et comblé seulement rien n'était moins sûr, il avait eu la preuve ce soir-là qu'il était tout aussi malsain que son tuteur.

Alors qu'il songeait à l'aversion avec laquelle il se considérait, il remarqua que ses larmes s'étaient taries et que son souffle se faisait plus régulier. S'il avait pu mourir ce soir-là les choses auraient peut-être été plus simple, son calvaire se serait terminé. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il pouvait toujours rentrer chez lui le lendemain, son oncle ferait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et lui ferait de même, après tout, ce qui s'était passé ce soir n'était en fait que la suite logique de leur relation. Est-ce que lorsqu'il serait majeur et qu'il disposerait enfin de l'argent que ses parents avaient laissé pour lui, Orochimaru le laisserait s'éloigner ? A moins qu'il ne l'emprisonne pour le restant de ses jours. Il savait son tuteur en être capable. Il pourrait le faire renvoyer de tous ses postes, payer son entourage pour qu'il s'éloigne de lui et qu'il ne soit qu'à lui seul.

Soudainement Naruto vit les signes qu'il n'avait jamais compris auparavant. Il comprenait désormais pourquoi son oncle avait toujours cherché à le séparer des autres et ne tolérait que les serviteurs à ses côtés. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il pouvait toujours fuguer, prendre le train et s'arrêter lorsque le paysage lui plairait, seulement si le serpent le retrouvait il serait surement moins clément que la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de s'échapper de son emprise. A cette époque il avait quinze ans, il était parti dans la nuit après s'être de nouveau fait frapper, il avait tout de même tenu un mois avant que son oncle le retrouve, peut-être que s'il recommençait demain il pourrait réellement s'enfuir loin d'ici.

Alors qu'il commençait déjà à s'imaginer loin de cet enfer il entendit une voix s'élever non loin de lui. Il tenta d'appeler Sasuke qu'il avait facilement reconnu mais seul un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge. Il jura intérieurement en entendant l'appel d'une seconde voix et réitéra son action. Cette fois-ci le prénom du brun fut compréhensible bien que prononcé avec faiblesse. Il continua à appeler le garçon avec toute la force dont il était encore capable et le vit ainsi débouler devant lui l'air paniqué. Il l'entendit prévenir avec force la seconde personne avant de finalement le voir s'élancer sur lui et le serrer doucement dans ses bras. Une douleur fulgurante se fit sentir cependant il ne dit rien, trop heureux de comprendre l'intérêt et la peur qu'il avait suscité chez le garçon. Il était conscient que penser une chose pareille était égoïste néanmoins voir qu'il comptait pour le brun lui réchauffait le cœur. Il aurait voulu pouvoir l'enserrer à son tour de ses bras seulement ceux-ci refusant toujours d'obéir, il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de profiter de l'étreinte de Sasuke.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda alors Itachi avec sérieux.

Surement surprit par l'arrivé de son frère, le corbeau s'était raidit provoquant par la même occasion une seconde vague de douleur dans le corps de Naruto.

- Tu…tu me fais mal, murmura avec difficulté le blond.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé bordel ? Questionna Sasuke en le relâchant rapidement.

- C'est ton frère ?

- Oui.

- Le flic ?

- Oui, annonça de nouveau Sasuke avec impatience.

- Je me suis battu, lâcha finalement le blond. Et comme vous pouvez le voir ce n'est pas moi qui ai gagné.

Sa tentative de plaisanterie tomba à plat, en effet les deux bruns contemplaient avec circonspection le garçon ensanglanté au sol. Le visage tuméfié ainsi que les vêtements sales et souillés par le liquide rouge contrastaient étonnement avec l'air tranquille qu'il semblait vouloir afficher.

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger aussi tard en tout cas, continua-t-il faiblement.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, souffla Sasuke, les amis c'est fait pour ça non ?

- Restes avec lui, je vais au coin de la rue relever l'adresse pour l'ambulance.

- Non !

La voix de Naruto s'était élevée dans un cri rauque qui figea les deux frères.

- Il faut te faire soigner, le prévint le cadet, tu es dans un état pitoyable.

Le blond rassembla ses forces sous l'œil interrogateur de ses deux sauveurs et finit par dire avec sérieux.

- Je ne peux pas aller à l'hôpital, il ne faut pas que ce qui m'est arrivé se sache. S'il te plaît Sasuke laisses-moi passer la nuit chez toi et je te jure que dès demain je déguerpis et ne te demande plus rien.

- Tu sais qu'il n'y a que les mecs qui trempent dans des trucs louches qui refusent d'aller à l'hôpital n'est-ce pas ?

La question d'Itachi avait pris au dépourvu le blessé cependant il fallait bien s'attendre à ce que le côté flic ressorte dans des situations de ce genre. Sentant qu'il allait très rapidement perdre connaissance, Naruto tenta de les convaincre sans pour autant attirer l'attention sur les raisons de son état.

- Je ne tiens pas à aller à l'hôpital car mon oncle est une personne bien connue dans le milieu des affaires et vous pouvez être sûr qu'un abruti de journaliste va tenir à faire un article là-dessus en disant un tas de conneries infondées. J'ai déjà vécu une situation comme celle-ci par le passé et il est hors de question que ça recommence, donc sans vouloir être mal aimable vous acceptez ou vous me laissez là mais il est hors de question que j'aille dans un foutu hôpital.

Le blond avait tenté de tenir bon jusqu'à la fin de sa tirade cependant la tête lui tournait désormais et il sentait le froid extérieur le gagner peu à peu. Il écarquilla les yeux, voulant chasser le sommeil qui semblait s'emparer de lui, et attendit autant qu'il put que l'un des deux bruns ne lui répondent, en vain, il s'évanouit devant les garçons lancés dans une discussion houleuse.

Voyant qu'ils étaient en train de perdre Naruto ils se décidèrent finalement et Itachi se saisit rapidement bien qu'avec adresse du corps ensanglanté. Ils retournèrent à la voiture où il installa avec autant de douceur que possible le garçon à l'arrière du véhicule.

- Je me mets derrière avec lui au cas où.

- T'inquiètes pas, de ce que j'en ai vu il n'y restera pas, lâcha l'aîné impassible.

- Tu es peut-être habitué à ça, moi pas, cracha le plus jeune à bout de nerf.

Comme annoncé il monta également à l'arrière et disposa la tête du blond sur ses jambes. Alors qu'Itachi se mettait en route, Sasuke caressait nerveusement les mèches blondes souillées pour la plupart par du sang séché. Il avait beau se retourner les événements en mémoire il ne voyait nullement d'indication pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là. L'espace d'un instant Sasuke pensa à Sai comme le coupable d'un pareil emportement avant de finalement le délaisser de par sa carrure et le mobile qu'il voyait inexistant. A moins qu'il ne lui ai fait des avances et que Naruto lui ai tourné le dos cependant même là un tel déploiement de violence était peu probable. Le brun entendit son frère passer un coup de fil et fut soulagé lorsque celui-ci lui annonça que Tsume Inuzuka avait répondu positivement à leur demande.

Le trajet parut durer une éternité pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Sasuke appréhendait grandement les soins qui seraient donnés au blond ainsi que sa réaction lorsqu'il apprendrait ce qu'il avait fait. Itachi quant à lui ne cessait de se retourner l'esprit pour comprendre le comportement qu'il jugeait étrange du blond.

- Il a l'habitude de se battre ton ami ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

- Je le connais peu mais de ce que j'en sais ce n'est pas le genre à aimer se battre. Il est doux, souriant, gentil, ce n'est pas le genre quoi, finit-il la voix brisée.

- Son corps à une résistance et une solidité que seuls l'habitude et le travail permettent d'acquérir. Il pratique peut-être un sport de combat, proposa-t-il alors.

- Honnêtement je m'en fous, tout ce que je veux savoir c'est qui est l'enfoiré qui a fait ça, répondit Sasuke froidement.

Alors que son aîné allait le rassurer et surtout tenter de calmer la rage qu'il sentait monter peu à peu en Sasuke, il se ravisa en voyant son but se dessiner au loin.

- Nous y voilà.

Il ralentit peu à peu pour finir par s'arrêta devant Tsume qui attendait à l'extérieur. Il sortit en hâte de la voiture et prit à peine le temps de la remercier de s'être déplacée à cette heure avancée de la nuit avant d'ouvrir la porte arrière. Sasuke descendit en faisant bien attention de ne pas secouer la tête du blond et laissa à son frère le soin de le porter.

- Bonjour madame Inuzuka, désolé de vous demander ça.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas va, l'important c'est ton pote.

Le garçon acquiesça la gorge nouée tandis qu'Itachi accompagnait la femme à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, d'après son aîné Naruto n'était pas en danger et en plus de cela Tsume était quelqu'un de compétent alors tout allait bien se passer. Le blond allait s'en sortir, et dans quelques temps ils riraient tous deux de cette soirée horrible qu'ils avaient passé. Sasuke voyait déjà le sourire éblouissant que lui adresserait le blond. Il scruta durement l'enseigne présente au-dessus de l'entrée avant de finalement se décider à suivre les deux autres non sans promettre :

- Je retrouverai cet enfoiré et lui ferai payer ça.

* * *

Naruto se voyait avancer à pas lents vers le bureau de son oncle, presque au ralentit. Étrangement un sentiment de malaise le prenait à la gorge, il sentait son cœur se serrer et son estomac se nouer à en devenir douloureux. Il percevait sa silhouette avancer un peu plus à chaque seconde qui défilait et alors qu'il aurait voulu retenir son double, alors qu'il aurait voulu le prévenir que quelque chose n'allait pas, les mots restaient coincés dans sa bouche. Il avait l'impression de parler sauf qu'aucun son ne lui parvenaient. Il réitéra son action, voulant à tout prix faire quelque chose avant de réaliser qu'il n'y arriverait pas à temps. Il paniqua, se secoua dans tous les sens voulant attirer l'attention de la silhouette par les moyens à sa disposition, tapa du pied, voulu hurler encore et encore, mais en vain.

Naruto se voyait avancer à pas lents vers le bureau de son oncle, presque au ralentit, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il vit l'ombre s'arrêter devant la porte, poser lentement la main sur la poignée avant d'ouvrir l'obstacle et de laisser à leur vue à tous les deux ce lieu qu'il haïssait. Alors qu'il voyait, debout devant son double, la présence de son oncle, il sentit son cœur et son corps se déchirer. Alors qu'il observait le sourire satisfait du serpent qui l'avait élevé il perçut les larmes couler sur sa joue. La silhouette qui s'était de nouveau stoppée se retourna pour fermer la porte et Naruto put lire sur le visage de celle-ci une crainte incommensurable. Il hurla à nouveau, conscient que si l'entrée du bureau se refermait une part de lui se briserait à jamais, et à peine eut-il le temps de se réjouir que son cri ait enfin porté, que la pièce se refermait sur elle-même et que le gémissement de son double se répercutait en écho.

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux en poussant un hurlement. Il eut premièrement peur qu'il ne puisse émerger de sa gorge, comme beaucoup de ceux qu'il avait essayé de lancer précédemment, mais constata rapidement que son mutisme s'était volatilisé. A peine son cri se fut-il éteint qu'il remarqua une ombre à sa droite qu'il repoussa de toutes ses forces après un instant d'hésitation. Il poussa un léger couinement de douleur en sentant ses membres blessés, et le cœur battant à tout rompre chercha à tâtons la limite du lit dans lequel il semblait être. Ne tenant pas compte du bruit sourd qui sembla accompagner la chute de son adversaire, il chercha avec empressement, avec maladresse et lorsqu'il trouva enfin, il lança ses jambes en avant pour se lever. Il crut un instant réussir, tombant sur ses deux pieds il sentait déjà un sentiment de satisfaction monter en lui toutefois la réalité le rattrapa et les plaies de ses membres ne lui permettant de se maintenir debout plus longtemps, il s'affala à son tour.

- Naruto, Naruto c'est Sasuke n'aies pas peur, entendit-il l'autre prononcer avec douceur.

Devant l'aphasie du blond il continua :

- Je vais allumer la lumière d'accord ? Fermes les yeux sinon ça va t'éblouir.

Le garçon, complètement perdu au milieu de l'obscurité ne voulut suivre le conseil et accueillit la lumière désormais ambiante dans un grognement. Il papillonna vivement des yeux avant de s'acclimater et de pouvoir maintenant découvrir la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Placé entre un mur bleu nuit et le lit dans les mêmes tons, Naruto semblait se trouver dans la chambre de son ami. Il leva les yeux et tomba d'ailleurs sur le visage de celui-ci qui le détaillait avec inquiétude. Ne s'expliquant pas son arrivée ici il garda le silence et planta son regard azur dans celui onyx de Sasuke.

- Je…je suis désolé, j'ai fait un cauchemar, je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, dit le blond en se passant la main sur le visage avec fatigue.

- C'est bon tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

- Si un peu, avoua le garçon dans une grimace_._ Tu peux m'aider à me relever s'il te plait ?

Le brun acquiesça avant de se diriger vers l'autre. Il saisit Naruto aux aisselles et d'une faible contraction des bras, le releva. Voyant un rictus de douleur se former sur les lèvres rosées, Sasuke se stoppa un instant pour lui permettre de recouvrer son souffle.

- Tu devrais te recoucher pour l'instant.

- Avec plaisir, répondit le garçon dans un sourire crispé.

Le corbeau l'aida de nouveau à parcourir la courte distance les séparant du lit avant de l'asseoir avec douceur.

- Tu ne devrais pas trop bouger dans ton état.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas j'en ai vu d'autre.

Le silence qui s'en suivit fit bien comprendre à Naruto l'erreur qu'il avait commise. Il redressa la tête, planta de nouveau son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis et lança sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

- Ma poussée de croissance a été tardive du coup j'en ai pris pour mon grade un moment mais maintenant regardes-moi la bête.

- Ça ne m'amuse pas !

Surprit par la colère facilement perceptible dans la voix de Sasuke, le blond baissa de nouveau la tête l'air gêné.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'énerver.

Le corbeau dévisagea le garçon maintenant recroquevillé dans le lit. Il soupira doucement avant de venir s'installer prêt de lui.

- C'est à moi de m'excuser, je ne voulais pas hausser le ton, c'est juste que tu m'as vraiment fait flipper hier et que franchement les blagues là-dessus c'est de mauvais goût.

- On m'a souvent dit que j'avais un humour particulier, lâcha le blond dans un léger sourire_. _En tout cas je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété, et je te remercie de m'avoir aidé, je n'avais que toi alors…enfin si tu m'avais envoyé me faire foutre ce qui aurait été compréhensible à l'heure qu'il devait être j'aurais vraiment été mal donc merci.

Un nouveau blanc s'installa durant lequel Sasuke scruta avec attention le visage de son ami. Il avait remarqué le tremblement dans la voix ainsi que la larme traitresse qui s'était échappée sur la joue hâlée, c'est ainsi que répondant à une envie irrépressible de sentir le blond contre lui, de le consoler, de calmer ses sanglots, il l'enlaça tendrement. Naruto se crispa, premièrement surprit, avant de finalement se détendre peu à peu entre ces bras apaisants. Actuellement il se sentait vulnérable, revoyant par bribe ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, il avait du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête et surtout à empêcher son cœur de sortir de sa poitrine cependant la chaleur de Sasuke, le soutient qu'il lui apportait le faisait se sentir à sa place, chez lui. Paradoxalement il avait l'impression que tout se détériorait autour de lui, que tout ce sur quoi il se reposait sombrait peu à peu. Alors qu'il serrait faiblement le torse contre lequel il était, il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer entre deux pleurs le refrain qui se jouait dans sa tête depuis qu'il était sorti du bureau de son oncle.

- Putain…mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?...Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Entendant la voix vaciller, le corbeau resserra sa prise et tout en caressant les mèches dorées se mit à lui énoncer mille et une paroles de réconforts. Il continua encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin les larmes se tarissent et que Naruto daigne se redresser. Ce dernier essuya de sa manche les gouttes d'eaux qui persistaient sur son visage avant de lâcher faiblement :

- Je dois te paraître bien pitoyable, j'ai honte d'avoir pleuré comme ça.

Sasuke saisit le menton de son vis-à-vis et le releva doucement de sorte que leurs yeux se croisent.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu n'as pas à te retenir devant moi, on est pote non ?

Naruto rougit légèrement en voyant l'intensité avec laquelle l'autre le dévisageait. Il acquiesça tout en lançant un léger « merci » et s'agita sur le lit en tentant de cacher sa gêne.

- Tu dois avoir faim, tu veux que je te fasse un truc à manger ?

- Oh ouais, si tu savais comme j'ai la dalle. T'as des ramens ?

Sasuke fixa le blond avec surprise.

- Moi qui croyais que les riches avaient un palais ultra développé, j'ai bien l'impression que je me suis trompé.

- Justement j'en ai marre de manger des trucs sophistiqués, dès que je peux je saute sur des ramens.

Le brun éclata de rire devant l'air enthousiaste et transporté de son ami.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir je vais t'en chercher de suite, finit par lâcher le garçon une fois calmé.

Naruto suivit des yeux son camarade quitter la chambre avant de se décider à se rallonger paresseusement. La nuque bien callé par l'oreiller, il décida d'inspecter brièvement ses blessures et fut surprit lorsqu'une fois son t-shirt soulevé il trouva des bandages et pansements parfaitement apposés. Il se sentait d'étrange humeur, il aurait dû être accablé, désespéré des événements de la veille cependant sa petite crise de nerfs maintenant calmée il avait l'impression d'avoir passé une étape importante. Comme si le viol avait était la cassure entre le Naruto effrayé et docile et celui hargneux et combatif, en réalité il se sentait différent.

Rabaissant son haut, il se passa maintenant la main sur le haut des cuisses là où il savait pouvoir trouver des bleus plus que prononcés et caressant lentement ses marques à travers le tissu, il soupira. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'était pas normal, lorsque l'on parle de viole, les gens sont outrés et cherchent à lutter contre. De ce qu'il en avait vu à la télévision ou dans des articles les victimes se renfermaient sur elle-même, déprimaient ou autre alors que lui l'acceptait, tout simplement.

Il n'avait pas pleuré de l'abus en lui-même, il avait pleuré en comprenant à quel point il s'était lui-même enfermé dans la violence, à quel point il avait été stupide. Il en voulait bien sûr à son oncle qui était tout de même la cause de tout cela néanmoins il n'était pas tout blanc non plus et il l'avait bien comprit, en grandissant il aurait très bien pu se rebeller un bon coup, aller voir les flics ou juste menacer Orochimaru de le faire mais non il s'était contenté de jouer à la victime. Contrairement aux autres ce qui lui était arrivé la veille ne l'avait pas détruit mais l'avait bien libéré des entraves qu'il s'était lui-même infligé pendant tant d'années.

- Ça va ?

Le blond qui était jusqu'alors perdu dans ses pensées n'avait pas remarqué la porte s'ouvrir lentement et son ami qui l'observait sur le seuil de la chambre. La lueur inquiète qu'il décela dans les yeux onyx lui fit chaud au cœur et c'est avec entrain qu'il lança :

- C'est l'attente de merveilleux ramens qui est dur mais maintenant qu'ils sont là, à table !

Sasuke opina de la tête avant de venir poser doucement le plateau et donc les deux bols qu'il transportait sur le lit.

- Je te préviens, joues pas au porc avec moi, si je retrouve ne serait-ce qu'une nouille dans mon lit je t'égorge.

- Tu oserais agresser un blessé ? Demanda le blond faussement outré.

- Bien sûr, si tu veux rester ici tu laisses mes affaires propres, c'est le deal.

- Causes toujours monsieur le maniaque.

- Mais je ne suis pas maniaque, s'énerva Sasuke, c'est juste que mon lit ne sert pas de garde-manger.

Le blond rit doucement devant l'expression excédé de son vis-à-vis et ne remarqua pas la légère rougeur qui apparue sur les joues de celui-ci.

- Bon allez bon ap !

Et ne perdant pas une seconde de plus Naruto engloutit avec entrain ses nouilles sous l'œil désormais attendrit de l'autre.

- Au fait, les soins c'est l'œuvre de ton frère ? Les bandages ont l'air de bien tenir ça va être pratique, dit le blond entre deux bouchés.

- Oh ça…

- Oh ça ? Répéta Naruto en remarquant l'air embêté de son vis-à-vis.

- Je suppose que l'on va devoir aborder le sujet qui fâche.

Désormais inquiet par l'expression coupable de son ami, Naruto ne délaissa pas son repas mais scruta tout de même son visage avec interrogation.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre**: Une liberté ardemment désirée.

**Auteure:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** SasaNaru.

**Rated: **M.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : La déclaration.**

- Est-ce que je risque de m'énerver ?

- Il y a des chances.

- Ok, ben laisses-moi finir de manger alors, je ne voudrais pas gâcher mes ramens.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil surprit par le comportement de son ami. En effet il semblait étonnement tranquille et il était rare de rencontrer des personnes respectant à ce point les repas, enfin…les ramens.

- Euh ok, souffla-t-il avant de lui-même se recentrer sur son bol.

Le reste de la dégustation se fit en silence. Le brun observant l'autre à la dérobée ne pouvait cesser d'imaginer la réaction qu'aurait celui-ci, espérant de tout cœur ne pas avoir à subir sa colère. Bien que Naruto était la plupart du temps doux et discret il semblait désormais se détendre un peu en sa présence et Sasuke redoutait à ce moment l'impulsivité et la spontanéité qu'il voyait de plus en plus apparaître chez le blond. Il vit celui-ci poser délicatement ses baguettes et son bol sur le plateau disposé près d'eux avant de s'essuyer négligemment les coins de la bouche de son pouce.

- C'est pour moi le verre d'eau ?

- Ouaip.

- Merci.

Il l'observa porter le verre à ses lèvres et siffler le liquide d'une traite. Sasuke qui avait lui-même fini pendant ce temps déposa à son tour ses couverts avant de se déplacer et de s'allonger à côté de son ami.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui est censé me mettre en colère ? Demanda finalement le blond après un léger silence.

- Je suppose que maintenant je ne peux plus y couper.

- Exactement.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que finalement Sasuke ne se jette à l'eau.

- En réalité ce n'est pas nous qui t'avons soigné, on t'a amené dans une clinique…

- Qu…Aïe !S'écria le garçon qui s'était vivement redressé.

- Ça va ?

Naruto fusilla du regard le brun qui s'était également relevé avant de cracher:

- Non ça ne va pas, je me suis fait mal, et j'avais dit que je ne voulais pas aller à l'hôpital.

- Justement euh…

Le garçon se passa la main dans la nuque en signe d'embarras avant de continuer sur sa lancée.

- C'était pas un hôpital, comme je te le disais c'était plus une clinique…vétérinaire.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux devant les paroles prononcées avant d'ouvrir la bouche, pour la refermer aussitôt. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, fronça un instant les sourcils en plongeant ses yeux azurs dans les perles noires et demanda sceptique :

- C'est une blague c'est ça ?

Devant la culpabilité qui se peignait avec de plus en plus d'évidence sur le visage du brun, Naruto en conclut qu'effectivement il avait fait un passage chez le vétérinaire. Trouvant la situation plus que cocasse il tenta de retenir le rire qui essayait de s'échapper de sa gorge avant de finalement baisser les armes pour s'esclaffer bruyamment. Sasuke premièrement surprit dévisagea avec interrogation son vis-à-vis pour finalement se vexer devant son rire et marquer son impatience en croisant les bras et en lui lançant un regard plus sombre que d'ordinaire. Le blond remarquant l'air renfrogné de son ami eut toutes les peines du monde à s'arrêter. Il finit tout de même par se calmer et essuya du dos de la main les quelques larmes que son hilarité avait laissé perler.

- Putain on ne dirait pas mais rien que rire me tue les cottes, lâcha-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Ben alors arrête, répondit sèchement l'autre.

- Allez Sasu ne te fâches pas, j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu non ? Et puis sérieusement je me suis fait soigner par un véto, il y a quand même de quoi se marrer je trouve.

Attendri par le diminutif qui lui était adressé et surtout par l'air rieur de son ami, le brun se dérida finalement et poussa un petit soupir exaspéré pour sauver la face.

- Sinon plus sérieusement, vous n'avez rien dit au véto ? A mon sujet j'entends.

- On a été voir la mère de Kiba, on la connait depuis un moment maintenant vu que j'ai étrangement réussi à supporter cet abruti depuis l'école primaire alors ne t'inquiètes pas elle ne dira rien.

- Kiba est au courant ? Demanda le blond soudain tendu.

- Normalement non, je lui ai demandé de ne pas lui en parler.

- Hum.

- Tu n'es pas fâché ? Questionna Sasuke avec intérêt.

Le blond tenta de recoiffer quelques mèches rebelles en signe de réflexion avant de finalement soupirer à son tour et se rallonger de toute sa longueur.

- Non, je suppose que vous avez fait au mieux, déjà vous avez tenu compte de ma hantise des hôpitaux donc je n'ai rien à vous reprocher. Et puis je vous dois déjà pas mal, sans vous je serais surement en train de me les geler quelque part dehors alors sincèrement merci pour tout.

Sasuke sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'il contemplait le doux sourire qu'arborait son ami. Il se rallongea à son tour voulant cacher sa gêne avant de finalement reprendre la conversation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé hier alors ? Ce n'est tout de même pas Sai qui t'a mis dans cet état-là ?

- Bien sûr que non, on a juste discuté un peu. C'est en rentrant, je me suis engueulé avec mon oncle, ça m'a tapé sur les nerfs donc j'ai voulu sortir me changer les idées sauf qu'évidemment je suis tombé sur un abruti qui m'a cherché et voilà le résultat.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de très bonnes relations avec ton oncle, remarqua le brun.

- En même temps on n'a pas réellement de points communs, il ne pense pratiquement qu'à son boulot et tente constamment de contrôler ma vie donc c'est sûr que tout ça ne nous pousse pas à la cordialité.

- Tu vas lui parler de tout ça ?

- Non il va me soûler avec sinon, souffla le blond fatigué d'avoir à mentir.

- Peut-être que si tu faisais un pas vers lui et lui parlais un peu de toi, ça se passerait mieux entre vous.

- Bon j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec lui là, alors dis-moi quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui ? Demanda le garçon un air enfantin sur le visage.

- te moques de moi là non ?

Le blond regarda l'autre avec incompréhension avant de lâcher « bah non pourquoi ? ».

- Tu rêves si tu crois que tu vas bouger de là mon petit Naruto, répondit l'autre un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

- Mais je vais m'ennuyer ferme.

Les gros yeux que Naruto lui lança étirèrent encore un peu plus le sourire de l'autre.

- Pitié restes là s'il te plaît, tiens moi compagnie.

- T'inquiètes, je n'avais pas l'intention de te lâcher, si tu veux on peut se mater quelques films ou faire les devoirs.

- Tu as quoi comme films ? Interrogea le blond en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu la fin de la phrase.

- J'en étais sûr, espèce de cancre va.

La grimace qui lui répondit amusa le brun qui se leva tout de même chercher quelques DVD dans l'une de ses étagères. Tout en énonçant les différents titres de films il remarqua avec étonnement que son comportement avec le blond différait étrangement de celui qu'il pourrait avoir avec ses autres amis. Devant une grimace aussi grotesque par exemple, il se serait contenté de lancer un regard glacial et voilà que face à Naruto il souriait. Il jeta un coup d'œil au blond qui semblait en pleine réflexion et ne pût alors s'empêcher de remarquer la légère chaleur et le sentiment de bien-être qui se répandait en lui. Manger avec l'Uzumaki, rigoler, se chamailler, l'idée même de passer la soirée avec lui le ravissait.

- En fait j'en ai vu aucun donc ce serait bien que tu choisisses.

- Tu ne regardes pas la télé ou tu n'aimes peut-être pas ça ? Les devoirs c'était une blague tu sais, on peut faire autre chose.

- Non ça va très bien, c'est juste que je n'ai pas de télé chez moi donc je n'ai pas vu grand-chose, va-y choisis celui que tu préfères.

- Quel genre de film tu veux ?

- M'en fous.

- Ok.

Naruto n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié le sourire satisfait qui s'était dessiné l'espace d'un instant sur les traits fins de son vis-à-vis cependant il ne répondit rien se contentant de l'observer mettre méticuleusement le DVD dans le lecteur placé sous la télé.

- C'est bien, l'image est centré sur lit.

- C'est le but, idiot.

Sans tenir compte du regard noir dont il était victime, Sasuke éteignit la lumière et vint se placer près du blond.

- T'as mis quoi ?

- Tu verras.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Naruto ne demande finalement inquiet :

- Saw ce n'est pas la série de film gore ?

- Si pourquoi ?

- Non comme ça…

Et le film passa tranquillement, enfin presque.

Sasuke gardait un très bon souvenir du visage écœuré et tremblotant qu'il avait pu percevoir grâce à la faible luminosité que projetait la télévision dans la pièce et bien que sa main doive surement avoir besoin de quelques jours pour se remettre entièrement de la pression plus que douloureuse de la poigne du blond, il ne regrettait aucunement son choix de film.

- Alors tu as aimé ?

- On…on se mate une comédie maintenant ?

- Si tu veux bien c'est mieux d'aller se coucher, je vais aller en cours demain matin pour que tu ne prennes pas encore plus de retard.

- La ferme, j'ai aucun retard !

- Tu veux qu'on reparle de toutes les absences que tu as depuis le début d'année ? Demanda le brun d'un ton menaçant.

- Quel rabat-joie tu fais, soupira Naruto. Mais au fait, quelle heure il est ? J'ai du mal à me rendre compte.

Sasuke se saisit de son téléphone qui était dans sa poche et annonça :

- Il est 00h27, tu as dormi toute la journée d'hier pour te réveiller à peu près vers 21h aujourd'hui.

- Sérieux ? Je me sens pourtant lessivé. D'ailleurs il est où mon tél ?

- En bas, on a aussi mis tes fringues à laver donc tu ne les auras que demain. Et si tu es fatigué, raison de plus pour aller te coucher. Restes là, je vais aller dormir sur le canapé, tu as besoin de quelque chose avant que j'y aille ?

Le blond scruta les perles onyx fixées sur lui avant de rougir et de détourner la tête.

- Laisse-moi aller sur le canapé, je ne veux pas te virer de ton propre lit.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je ne vais pas faire dormir un blessé sur le canapé, dors là ça ne me gêne pas. Sur ce bonne nuit.

- Non attends !

Le corbeau qui s'était éloigné se retourna surprit.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Euh…en fait…euh…non je ne peux pas, finit-il dans un murmure.

- Bah va-y je ne vais pas te manger.

- Est-ce que…est-ce que tu veux bien dormir avec moi ? Demanda le blond plus embarrassé que jamais.

Sasuke le dévisagea avec perplexité.

- C'est ce film à la con là. Je sais que c'est ridicule pour un mec mais il m'a fait flipper ok j'avoue, alors aies pitié et ne me laisses pas dormir tout seul, geignit Naruto entre honte et colère.

Le corbeau toujours debout s'amusa intérieurement de la réaction de l'autre, et tout en affichant un air blasé pour la forme, finit par céder par un léger « bon ok ». Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il perçut l'air soulagé de l'autre et il ne put que bénir son idée d'avoir mis un Saw.

- Tu as bien dormi cette aprem ?

- Mis à part mon cauchemar je crois que ouais pourquoi ?

- T'aurais pu avoir chaud avec les fringues qu'on t'a refourgué. Si c'est le cas tu peux te mettre en caleçon, perso c'est comme ça que je dors donc ne te gênes pas.

- Ouf, j'osais pas demander, merci, lança en riant le blond.

Sasuke observa tristement son ami tenter de se déshabiller sans avoir à faire trop de mouvements douloureux avant de finalement se décider à lui venir en aide.

- Attends abruti, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça.

Naruto voulut premièrement se laisser faire car étant habitué à ce que ce soit Gaara qui l'aide à se déshabiller il était tout à fait conscient que son refus d'obtempérer ne ferait que le faire souffrir davantage néanmoins ne songeant qu'au moment où Sasuke s'agrippait à son pantalon que dans quelques instants ses bleus seraient à découvert il s'écria :

- Attends !

L'autre stoppa son geste et le regarda surprit.

- Quoi ?

- Je…tu sais bien que je n'aime pas me dénuder devant les autres.

- Ça ne semblait pas te gêner il y a deux minutes, lâcha le brun avec neutralité.

Sai avait eu le loisir de l'embrasser, le caresser, le lécher, le faire sien, et lui ne pouvait même pas le voir en caleçon ? « C'est du foutage de gueule » pensa le corbeau sentant la jalousie le saisir.

- Et puis je t'ai déjà vu à poil chez le véto donc ça ne changera rien pour moi, continua-t-il tout en jetant un regard noir à l'autre.

Naruto se préparait à se rebeller face aux paroles du brun néanmoins une idée peu plaisante lui vint à l'esprit.

- Tu m'as vu nu ? Demanda-t-il en faisant la grimace.

Le ton désormais mitigé fit prendre conscience à Sasuke qu'il avait commis une erreur et n'ayant pas le courage de mentir à son ami il se contenta de laisser un « ouais » embêté s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il ne sut comment interpréter le regard que lui lança le blond et ne parvint nullement à suivre le cheminement de pensée de celui-ci jusqu'à ce qu'enfin une voix dure qu'il n'aurait jamais cru être celle de Naruto ne s'élève.

- Donc tu sais ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

Sasuke ayant bien comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus faire comme s'il n'était au courant de rien soutint les yeux océans qui le dévisageaient gravement et se fut tout de même un nœud à l'estomac qu'il répondit par l'affirmative.

Le blond tenta premièrement de lutter contre le sentiment de honte et de dégoût de soi qui montait en lui mais ne put tout de même retenir quelques larmes d'affluer sur ses joues. Voyant l'autre s'approcher il prononça d'une voix tremblante et pourtant toute aussi cassante :

- Ne te sens pas obligé de me consoler, j'imagine bien l'aversion que tu dois ressentir alors plus la peine de faire semblant. Rends-moi mon téléphone et mes fringues, je me tire.

Sasuke remarquant le désir de se lever de l'autre le retint par le bras et demanda exaspéré :

- Restes là, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire seul dehors ?

- Ta gueule, je ne veux pas de ta charité, il est hors de question que je reste ici.

Naruto, qui tirait désormais plus fermement sur son bras, serra les dents pour réprimer la douleur qui le lançait mais ne put cependant retenir un cri de souffrance lorsque Sasuke le plaqua sur le lit sans ménagement et lui bloqua à la fois bras et jambes en s'installant à califourchon sur lui.

- Tu me fais mal bordel, s'insurgea le blond le souffle entrecoupé.

- La ferme.

- Connard, bouge de là, continua Naruto en tentant vainement de se débattre.

- La ferme je t'ai dit.

La colère facilement perceptible de Sasuke ainsi que la douleur désormais lancinante dans tout son corps calmèrent finalement le blond qui scruta le visage irrité de son vis-à-vis avec colère. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence quelques instants, essayant l'un et l'autre de comprendre ce qui se passait dans l'esprit du garçon qui leur faisait face avant que finalement Naruto ne se lance.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça, si tu me laissais partir maintenant tu serais débarrassé.

- Qui a dit que j'avais envie d'être débarrassé de toi ?

Le blond fixa avec stupeur son visage comme s'il cherchait à savoir s'il était stupide ou juste inconscient avant de finalement avancer son point de vue.

- Mais t'es con ma parole.

- Redit ça encore une fois et je te mords, menaça le brun des éclairs dans les yeux.

- Mais…t'es…con…ma…parole, articula l'Uzumaki avec défi.

Il laissa naître sur son visage un sourire victorieux puis surprit pour finir par afficher une mine blessé.

- Non mais ça va pas, t'es taré ou quoi ?! S'écria-t-il indigné.

Il sentit les dents se refermer une seconde fois sur la peau de son épaule avant d'essayer de nouveau de se dégager, tentative toujours vaine.

- Mais arrête ça bordel, ça fait mal !

- Tu peux continuer à m'insulter si tu veux, proposa Sasuke en se léchant goulûment les lèvres.

Le blond, ne comprenant nullement comment la situation avait pu déraper ainsi et sachant encore moins la façon dont il devait se comporter, se contenta d'observer le garçon au-dessus de lui les yeux écarquillés.

- Bien, maintenant que tu es calmé on va peut-être pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Chut ! Dit-il en voyant le blond ouvrir la bouche_._ Donc comme je le disais je n'aies nullement l'intention de me débarrasser de toi alors arrête avec tes idioties et laisses-moi t'aider.

- J'ai pas besoin d'aide, cracha le blond.

- C'est très convaincant venant d'un type qui m'a appelé à 1h du mat pour que je vienne le chercher, railla Sasuke.

- Tu sais ce qui m'est arrivé et tu remets ça sur le tapis, j'avais donc raison en pensant que tu n'es pas très malin.

Cette fois-ci Naruto accueillit la morsure un air hautain sur le visage et ne broncha pas en sentant les dents se verrouiller dans le creux de sa nuque. Une fois que le corbeau se fut redressé, ils s'observèrent une nouvelle fois en silence avant qu'il ne demande finalement.

- S'il te plaît Naruto ne me rejettes pas, je veux juste t'aider.

- Je m'en fous, se buta l'autre, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à me demander à chaque fois si tu me souris ou me tiens compagnie par amitié ou par pitié.

- Ok alors tu n'as vraiment rien compris, lâcha le brun exaspéré.

- Quoi ?

- A mon avis le plus con de nous deux ce n'est pas moi.

Et avant même que Naruto n'ait l'occasion de répondre, le brun avala le peu de distance qui les séparait et scella leurs lèvres dans un chaste baiser. Il se redressa aussitôt sans pour autant avoir quitté des yeux les orbes bleus et c'est maintenant avec sérieux qu'il conclut :

- L'amitié comme la pitié n'ont rien à voir là-dedans.

Le blond scruta intensément le visage qui lui faisait face et plus particulièrement les perles sombres en quête de réponse. Avait-il réellement compris qu'il s'était fait violer la nuit passé ? Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Que voulait dire ce baiser ? Il se souvint soudainement de leur premier échange qui s'était déroulé pas plus tard qu'il y a apparemment deux jours, après avoir rencontré Sai. Cela voulait-il donc dire que Sasuke était sérieux ?

Remarquant la lueur inquiète et perdue présente dans le regard de Naruto, le brun soupira avant de s'expliquer.

- Je ne te demande pas de répondre à mes sentiments, je voulais juste que tu saches que ce qu'il t'est arrivé, à par me rendre fou furieux bien sûr, ne me dégoûte absolument pas de toi comme tu as l'air de le penser. Si tu le permets j'aimerais rester près de toi, même en tant qu'ami alors s'il te plaît réfléchis-y.

Le blond mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui lui avait été dit et alors que tout se bousculait dans sa tête il sentit la pression du poids de l'autre sur son corps s'estomper.

- Je vais dormir au salon, bonne nuit.

- Attends !

Sasuke observa une demi-seconde la main qui s'était vivement refermée sur son bras avant de planter son regard dans celui hésitant de l'autre.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas fâché, lâcha le brun avec lassitude. C'est juste que si je veux me lever demain matin il faut vraiment que j'aille me coucher.

- Tu avais dit que tu dormais avec moi, murmura le blond d'une petite voix.

Le corbeau fronça les sourcils n'étant pas sûr de comprendre avant que finalement son ami n'éclaire sa lanterne.

- J'ai l'esprit assez embrouillé en ce moment, entre le retour de Sai, ce qui m'est arrivé il y a deux jours et ça je ne sais plus vraiment où donner de la tête mais…mais ce que je sais c'est qu'à chaque fois que tu me souris j'ai envie de sourire à mon tour, à chaque fois que tu me touches je frissonne et à chaque fois que tu m'embrasses mon cœur menace d'exploser. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose mais tu me plais Sasuke alors s'il te plaît ne t'en va pas.

En réalité le blond n'avait pas un seul instant hésité quant à ses sentiments vis-à-vis de son ami néanmoins la perspective de faire rentrer Sasuke plus avant dans sa vie était un risque non négligeable. Il savait qu'il devait lui cacher la relation plus que conflictuelle et malsaine qu'il avait entretenu jusqu'à ce jour avec son oncle et bien qu'il soit désormais décidé à faire changer les choses il ne voulait tout de même pas mêler le brun à ces histoires.

Alors qu'il tirait délicatement le bras du corbeau à lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se répéter à quel point il était égoïste, à quel point le faire rentrer dans la vie de quelqu'un comme lui pouvait être dangereux et blessant, et lorsqu'il apposa avec douceur ses lèvres sur celles exquises du garçon, il se concentra sur l'idée que rien ne durerait et qu'il devait profiter de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui au maximum avant qu'il ne remarque ses impuretés et ne le quittes.

Sentant le brun se tendre il relâcha la langue captive et lui jeta un œil interrogateur.

- J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Demanda-t-il penaud.

- Non au contraire, c'est juste que j'ai peur de te faire mal, avoua le brun embarrassé.

Naruto le regarda surprit avant de finalement se remémorer toutes les attentions que le brun lui dédiait. Il sourit doucement avant de caresser la joue de son vis-à-vis qui semblait désormais crouler de fatigue.

- On se couche ? Proposa-t-il doucement.

Le brun acquiesça avant de forcer l'autre à s'allonger.

- Je vais t'aider à te déshabiller, prévint-il.

L'Uzumaki voulu rétorquer cependant le regard chargé de menace qu'il perçut lui fit rapidement changer d'avis. Il savait que Sasuke était au courant de ses meurtrissures néanmoins lorsqu'il sentit les mains pâles relever lentement son t-shirt en prenant garde de ne pas le faire souffrir, il ne put empêcher une pointe de honte lui serrer la gorge.

Une fois dénudé il sentit le regard perçant du corbeau sur sa peau et plaça ses bras contre son torse en tentant de s'y soustraire. Le brun ne s'en formalisa pas et s'attaqua au pantalon dont il défit premièrement le nœud le maintenant en place. La tension était facilement perceptible dans l'air, Naruto redoutait la réaction qu'aurait Sasuke à la vue des traces qui marquaient sans aucun doute le haut de ses cuisses tandis que celui-ci s'inquiétait de savoir s'il ne blessait le blond ni physiquement ni moralement en la déshabillant de la sorte. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pipant mot, le corbeau se mit à abaisser doucement le jogging gris jusqu'à pouvoir le retirer complètement et le jeter au sol. Il examina avec intensité le corps désormais presque nu sous lui avant d'être coupé dans ses réflexions par la voix nerveuse de l'autre.

- Je ne te dégoûte toujours pas ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il s'abaissa jusqu'à pouvoir frôler la peau du blond et embrassa chaque bleu, chaque ecchymose laissés à sa vue tout en entremêlant ses doigts à ceux crispés de Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmura celui-ci embarrassé au possible.

- Je t'aime.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux devant la déclaration à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas et tenta de se relever, en vain. Sasuke le dominait désormais de toute sa longueur et l'empêchait de ne serait-ce que penser esquisser un geste par son regard onyx.

- Jamais plus je ne laisserai ça arriver, murmura celui-ci la voix tremblante de rage en caressant délicatement la peau blessé de sa seconde main.

La gorge nouée par l'émotion et par la détermination qu'il pouvait lire dans les perles obscures le blond ne répondit premièrement pas.

- Tu m'entends Naruto, jamais plus ça ne se reproduira.

Et le concerné pleura. Il pleura en comprenant la force des sentiments de Sasuke et pleura encore plus en songeant que celui-ci voulait se battre aveuglément contre quelque chose dont il ne connaissait rien. Ils s'étaient rencontré seulement deux semaines auparavant et bien qu'il ait premièrement pensé que Sasuke se détacherait de lui aussi vite qu'il ne s'était déclaré, l'intensité de son regard le faisait désormais douter.

Il sentit le front du corbeau venir s'apposer en douceur contre le sien et ferma les yeux en percevant la caresse d'une main contre sa joue.

- Ne pleures pas Naruto, ça va aller je te le promets.

Jamais au grand jamais Sai ne s'était comporté de cette façon avec lui. Il avait toujours évité de parler des marques qui jonchaient son corps et ne les touchait que lorsqu'il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il y a quelques années il avait cru découvrir l'amour auprès du brun cependant il venait tout juste de réaliser qu'il n'en était rien. Sasuke par sa détermination, ses étreintes et ses paroles avait totalement brisé les incertitudes et les doutes du blond le rendant vulnérable et effrayé devant des sentiments qui lui étaient encore inconnus. Il avait l'impression que le corbeau partageait réellement sa peine, que même sans mots il le comprenait et qu'il pouvait s'abandonner contre lui sans avoir à craindre une nouvelle trahison.

- Je suis là Naruto, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter.

Le chuchotement lui serra une nouvelle fois le cœur. Se sentir à sa place, avoir la sensation de ne plus être seul, d'être compris et soutenu après tant d'année de douleur et de solitude le bouleversait complètement et c'est dans un débordement d'émotion qu'il rouvrit les yeux et embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait l'homme qu'il considérait désormais comme son sauveur.


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre**: Une liberté ardemment désirée.

**Auteur:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** SasaNaru.

**Rated: **M.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : la mise en garde.**

Naruto, gêné par la luminosité qui filtrait à travers les volets, s'éveilla doucement ce matin-là. Il ouvrit un œil puis le second avant de finalement tourner la tête dans le but d'observer l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il tomba rapidement sur Sasuke, endormi près de lui, et ne put retenir un sourire attendri de venir étirer ses lèvres. Il l'observa avec intérêt remarquant qu'il semblait encore plus adorable lorsqu'il dormait ainsi avant de se rendre compte que le sommeil l'avait complètement quitté.

Le blond réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour que finalement son ventre ne l'aide dans sa décision en criant famine. Après avoir vérifié que Sasuke n'avait nullement été réveillé par le boucan de son estomac, il se décala en silence vers le bord du lit et posa doucement ses pieds sur le sol. Il se souvenait très bien avoir chuté la veille et espérait grandement que sa seconde tentative serait une réussite. Prenant appui sur le lit, il poussa fortement sur ses mains et finit debout dans une grimace, il sentait effectivement ses muscles le lancer et avait peur que ses jambes ne parviennent à le maintenir sur ses pieds bien longtemps.

Jugeant que de toute façon il avait ce qu'il méritait, il ne songea pas même une seconde à se plaindre et se mit à marcher les dents serrées. Il quitta la chambre aussi discrètement que possible et atterrit dans un salon très modestement meublé. Se souvenant soudainement ce que Sasuke lui avait raconté de sa condition familiale il sentit un léger sentiment de gêne poindre son nez avant que finalement il ne soit coupé dans ses réflexions et sentiments de vanité par le tremblement de ses jambes.

- Oh c'est mauvais ça.

Sachant que ses membres allaient lâcher sous lui, il tenta de rejoindre le canapé en quelques enjambés et alors qu'il se voyait déjà y arriver sans encombre, il perçut une faiblesse lors de son appui et chuta bruyamment. Priant pour ne pas avoir réveillé Sasuke, il se mit en position assise et enfouit son visage entre ses mains pour étouffer son énervement. Il détestait se sentir aussi faible alors là ne même pas pouvoir faire quelques pas sans tomber l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Remarquant finalement entre ses doigts la présence de deux jambes fines devant lui il redressa vivement la tête et s'apprêtait à s'excuser lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'homme qui lui faisait face n'était nullement son petit-ami.

- Euh…salut, Itachi je présume, lança nerveusement le blond.

Il fallait avouer que pour une première rencontre, car il ne voulait pas compter les quelques minutes précédant son évanouissement au terrain de basket comme telle, ce n'était pas terrible.

- Besoin d'aide ?

- Ce ne serait pas de refus, répondit l'Uzumaki après une brève hésitation.

Le garçon saisit la main que lui tendait le corbeau et se sentit littéralement décoller du sol. Retombant maladroitement sur ses pieds il fut plus qu'heureux qu'Itachi l'invite à aller s'asseoir à table et le suivit donc soulagé. Il poussa un soupir de contentement en s'installant et, remarquant alors le regard du brun sur lui, rougit de sa tenue qui ne comptait en tout et pour tout qu'un caleçon.

- Ah mince je n'avais pas fait attention, s'excusa-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien, Sasuke ne prends jamais la peine de s'habiller non plus donc je suis habitué.

Naruto ne sut comment réagir devant l'air impassible de son vis-à-vis, c'est ainsi qu'il décida de changer de sujet.

- C'est moi qui vous ai réveillé ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne dormais pas, je ne travaille pas le jeudi matin donc je lis généralement dans ma chambre.

- Je suis désolé de m'imposer en tout cas, souffla le blond.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, et puis je vais bientôt y aller alors mets toi à l'aise.

Un léger blanc passa avant que le brun ne reprenne.

- Et toi alors, comment te sens-tu ?

Naruto redressa la tête et planta pour la première fois son regard dans celui sombre d'Itachi.

- Mieux, finit-il tout de même par répondre un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je vais surement avoir besoin de quelques jours de repos en plus mais je serai rétabli très rapidement.

- Je m'inquiétais un peu vu que je vous ai entendu crier hier soir. Il est presque 13h, tu veux manger ou déjeuner quelque chose?

Le blond se passa la main dans les cheveux, gêné de savoir qu'Itachi ait entendu leur engueulade et surement ses pleurs, avant de tout de même répondre «un peu de lait merci ». Il suivit des yeux le brun s'activer autour de lui et le remercia finalement en récupérant le verre qu'il lui tendait.

- Je suis flic tu sais.

Naruto qui s'était tendu but une petite gorgée de liquide avant de répondre avec tout le calme dont il était capable.

- Oui, Sasuke m'en a parlé la dernière fois. Votre boulot vous plaît ?

Faisant semblant de ne pas sentir les orbes perçants plantés sur lui, Naruto observait distraitement les bleus présents en masse sur ses avants bras.

- Plutôt oui et sans vouloir me vanter je pense être fait pour ça.

Voulant cacher le maximum de marques possibles le blond se recroquevilla aussi discrètement qu'il put sur sa chaise et continua feignant l'intérêt.

- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que vous faites ça ?

- Assez longtemps pour savoir lorsque quelqu'un ment ou non, répondit le corbeau du tac au tac.

- Je suppose que ça doit être pratique dans la vie, lança le blond faussement fasciné.

- Que t'est-il réellement arrivé ?

Remarquant que le ton avait changé et qu'Itachi ne se gênait même plus pour en revenir à sa situation, Naruto tenta de garder son sang-froid et de ne surtout pas prononcer de parole qui pourrait lui porter préjudice.

- Bien que je ne me souvienne pas avec exactitude ce que je vous ai dit lorsque vous m'avez trouvé, il me semble avoir expliqué que je m'étais tout bêtement battu.

- Tu fais ou as fait parti d'un club de sport ?

Le blond le regarda avec perplexité devant la question avant de répondre par un « non » désabusé.

- Tu te bats souvent alors ?

- Rarement, répondit Naruto désormais irrité par l'interrogatoire.

- Pourtant ton corps semble habitué à recevoir des coups.

La phrase avait été prononcée calmement et le regard ne s'était pas fait plus insistant qu'auparavant néanmoins l'Uzumaki se sentit mis à mal par les paroles et ne sut que répondre. Voyant les secondes s'écouler il ouvrit la bouche dans le but de démentir mais fut finalement coupé dans son élan.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu trafiques mais ne mêles pas Sasuke à ça. Si tu tiens à lui règles tes histoires, je suis même prêt à t'aider si tu me le demandes, dans le cas contraire éloignes-toi de lui, il a déjà assez souffert comme ça.

Cette fois-ci le regard posé sur lui semblait froid et menaçant cependant Naruto ne s'y trompa pas, Itachi ne lui en voulait pas particulièrement il voulait juste protéger comme il semblait l'avoir toujours fait son cadet. Ne quittant pas des yeux les prunelles onyx, le blond réfléchit à toute allure. Il savait que sortir avec Sasuke n'était pas une bonne idée seulement c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi comblé et serein par la présence d'une autre personne alors pouvait-il réellement le laisser tomber maintenant ?

Une chose était sûr il n'en avait nullement envie mais alors quoi ? Comment pouvait-il briser ce quotidien qui avait été le sien pendant tant d'année ? Comment pouvait-il s'éloigner de son oncle sans que cela prenne des dimensions irrémédiables ? Après tout ce qu'Orochimaru lui avait fait subir jusqu'à maintenant, pourquoi n'arrivait-il tout simplement pas à le trahir et porter plainte contre lui ?

Alors que le garçon se triturait les méninges sous l'œil intéressé d'Itachi il n'entendit pas le plus jeune des frères arriver et sursauta en sentant une caresse dans son cou. Revenant à la réalité, il redressa brusquement la tête et tomba sur le sourire amusé de Sasuke.

- Salut, murmura celui-ci attendri par l'air soulagé que Naruto eut à sa vue.

- Bien dormi ?

- Hum, pas assez apparemment, dit le garçon laissant échapper un bâillement sonore pour prouver ses dires.

- Et les cours ? Demanda Itachi impassible.

Les deux lycéens se regardèrent en prenant conscience de leur oubli avant que finalement Sasuke ne réponde d'un air ennuyé.

- Ce n'est pas pour une matinée manquée que mes notes vont chuter.

- Tu n'y as pas non plus été hier je te signal.

- Ah bon ? Emit Naruto surprit.

Il crut voir un léger rougissement naître sur les joues pâles du cadet et ce n'est que lorsqu'Itachi s'expliqua qu'il comprit.

- Il ne voulait pas te quitter des yeux, il disait que si tu te réveillais et qu'il n'était pas là pour toi il s'en voudrait cruellement, même pour aller au…

- Itachi la ferme, s'énerva le plus jeune. Je n'avais juste pas envie d'aller en cours c'est tout.

Naruto rit doucement devant l'air courroucé de son ami et ne put qu'être touché par ce que venait d'avouer l'aîné des frères. Remarquant néanmoins le regard d'Itachi toujours fixé sur lui, le blond comprit aisément que leur discussion n'était pas terminée et c'est donc avec angoisse qu'il accueillit Sasuke à ses côtés.

- Tu veux manger un truc ? Proposa celui-ci.

Ni une ni deux l'Uzumaki s'écria « des ramens » avant de rougir sous les regards amusés des Uchiwa. Tout en observant le cadet préparer le repas, Naruto retournait encore et encore dans sa tête son échange avec Itachi. Devait-il réellement s'éloigner de Sasuke ? N'y avait-il pas d'autre moyen ?

- Bon je vais bosser moi, à ce soir.

- Bonne journée grand frère.

L'autre trop absorbé dans ses pensées ne répondit pas et ne revint sur terre qu'une fois son bol devant le nez.

- Je t'ai fait les mêmes qu'hier, elles avaient l'air de te plaire.

Le sourire doux que lui dédia Sasuke l'électrisa. Il se releva en vitesse, serrant les dents sous le coup de la douleur, et s'élança vers la sortie après avoir crié un « je reviens » devant l'air désormais ahuri de son ami. Ne prenant pas le temps de fermer la porte il descendit quatre à quatre les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée tout en appelant encore et encore le nom d'Itachi. Il sortit en trombe du bâtiment et remarquant le brun non loin de lui prêt à rentrer dans sa voiture, il réitéra son appel. Le concerné se retourna, étonné, avant de se précipiter vers lui paniqué.

- Mais ça ne va pas, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il en réceptionnant un Naruto haletant.

Le blond ne répondit pas immédiatement, sachant pertinemment que s'il ouvrait une fois de plus la bouche la seule chose qui en sortirait serait une plainte de souffrance.

- Pourquoi…Pourquoi habitez-vous…au troisième étage ? Finit-il cependant par dire sur un ton de reproche.

Nullement impressionné par le garçon à moitié mort qu'il devait désormais soutenir Itachi demanda avec impatience :

- Et c'est pour me dire ça que tu as fait tout ce chemin en caleçon ?

Toujours pantelant, Naruto dû attendre quelques secondes avant de pouvoir répondre avec difficulté.

- Non, bien sûr que non…mais j'ai tellement mal qu'il fallait que je te dise…trois étages c'est trop putain…

Il souffla une nouvelle fois en tentant de dominer le supplice désormais réveillé de ses jambes.

- Ce que tu m'as dit…tout à l'heure, je voulais y réfléchir…voir quitter Sasuke, continua-t-il à bout de souffle, mais je ne peux pas. Je vais essayer de régler mes problèmes seul…si ça ne marche pas je viendrai…te voir si tu es toujours d'accord, mais il n'y a pas moyen…ça peut te paraître stupide vu que je le connais…à peine, mais je l'aime.

Itachi écarquilla les yeux en entendant le discours de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu pouvais attendre ce soir pour me le dire, lâcha-t-il.

- Non…je voulais que tu saches que je prenais tout ça au sérieux.

Le brun dévisagea le garçon qui semblait étonnement pâle et ne fut pas rassuré en entendant sa respiration irrégulière devenir de plus en plus bruyante.

- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau avec inquiétude.

- Je me sens…je me sens pas très bien non.

Itachi eut juste le temps de demander de l'aide à son frère qu'il savait sur le seuil du bâtiment avant que Naruto ne perdre conscience et ne s'effondre dans ses bras.

- Prends-lui les jambes, dit-il à son cadet.

Lorsque Sasuke obéit et se pencha pour attraper les membres ballants de son camarade de classe, l'aîné put remarquer avec facilité les rougeurs qui parsemaient ses joues.

- Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Questionna-t-il en réajustant d'un soubresaut le corps dans ses bras.

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas cependant ses yeux brillants et son air embarrassé le firent pour lui.

* * *

Naruto se réveilla une nouvelle fois dans la chambre de Sasuke mais cette fois-ci non pas à cause de la luminosité ambiante mais bien par le brouhaha nettement perceptible dans la pièce. Il se redressa doucement, cherchant à se rappeler ce qu'il faisait là, avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même pour tenter de faire cesser la migraine qui le torturait. Il attendit plusieurs minutes et comprenant finalement que ses maux de têtes ne s'estomperaient pas, il décida d'aller voir d'où venait ce boucan.

Il se leva doucement étant encore à moitié ensommeillé et remarquant sa quasi-nudité, chercha autour de lui de quoi se vêtir. A sa grande satisfaction il trouva quelques habits pliés sur le bureau du brun et n'hésita pas une seconde avant de s'en saisir. Une fois présentable il ne s'attarda pas et s'éclipsa lentement tout en entendant soudainement avec distinction les voix de plusieurs de ses camarades de classe. Il s'inquiéta un instant quant à savoir s'il devait se montrer et puis, jugeant que cela ne poserait pas de problème, il s'avança jusqu'à rejoindre le petit groupe dans le salon. Ils ne le remarquèrent pas immédiatement, trop concentrés, les yeux sur l'écran et les manettes dans les mains, à jouer à la console.

- Salut, lança-t-il timidement.

Il vit les visages se retourner vers lui et fut soulagé de voir des sourires s'étirer sur chacune de leurs lèvres.

- Et voilà, je vous avais pourtant dit de faire doucement, vous l'avez réveillé maintenant, lâcha Sasuke tout en se levant du canapé sur lequel il était installé.

Naruto s'amusa des récriminations et idioties qui firent office de réponses et sourit au corbeau qui s'était approché de lui.

- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? Demanda celui-ci tout en caressant quelques mèches blondes.

Le garçon rougit légèrement au contact de la main pâle comme devant les yeux onyx qui le fixaient avec intensité et finit par répondre d'une voix chevrotante :

- Je crois que ça va, j'ai moins mal quand je bouge et je n'ai plus de tremblements dans les jambes, par contre j'ai la migraine.

- Tu m'étonnes, tu as trop forcé ce matin en courant comme un dératé dans les escaliers.

- Quelle heure il est là ? Demanda le blond.

- Un peu plus de 18h, tu as dormi toute l'après-midi.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, surprit de pouvoir dormir autant et surtout sans faire le moindre cauchemar avant qu'il n'entende Sasuke poursuivre :

- Tu dois avoir faim, ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas mangé un repas correct, tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?

- Des ra…

- Non pas de ramens, le coupa le brun, je parle d'un vrai repas.

Devant la moue boudeuse de l'Uzumaki il laissa un petit rire s'échapper de ses lèvres avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et lui assurer qu'il s'occupait de tout. Naruto suivit lentement des yeux le garçon s'éloigner vers la cuisine pour finir par se retourner et se figer devant les regards ahuris du petit groupe fixés sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le blond étonné.

- Comment…comment tu fais ça ?

Naruto tourna son visage vers Kiba qui le dévisageait gravement avant de réagir.

- Comment je fais quoi ?

- Mais là ! Avec Sasuke ! Intervint Sakura.

- Il ne s'intéresse à rien ni personne, c'est un égoïste à l'état pur alors comment se fait-il qu'il soit aussi prévenant avec toi ? Surenchéri Ino.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, il a toujours été gentil avec moi.

Le blond tentant de ne pas tenir compte des yeux toujours exorbités vint se placer sur le canapé à la place précédemment occupée par Sasuke et put donc saluer comme il se doit Hinata et Shikamaru entre qui il était installé. Tandis que Kiba et Choji reprenaient la partie qu'ils avaient seulement mis en pause, la rose se rapprocha du blond et demanda avec curiosité :

- Tu comptes revenir quand en cours ? Sasuke n'a pas su nous répondre.

Naruto se tendit imperceptiblement et laissa un léger silence s'installer avant d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

- Je ne sais pas trop, je vais en parler avec lui mais je ne pense pas revenir demain, surement lundi.

- Tu nous montres ? Questionna Ino des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tes bleus, Sasuke nous a dit que tu t'étais battu contre un loubard, ça fait tellement viril je trouve.

- Je t'avais aussi dit de ne pas le faire chier avec ça il me semble, râla le brun qui revenait des éclairs dans les yeux.

- Allez quoi, tu n'as pas à complexer, tu as l'air d'avoir un beau corps, fit-elle s'en même tenir compte de l'intervention de l'autre.

Voyant que le corbeau allait s'énerver sur la fille, Naruto tenta de tempérer les choses et finit donc par accepter. Il leva lentement son t-shirt jusqu'à son cou et montra les bandages parsemant toujours son corps ainsi que les quelques ecchymoses visibles.

- Je ne vois pas bien en quoi se faire défoncer la gueule fait viril, lâcha le blond avec circonspection.

- Mais si, ça fait mauvais garçon, expliqua la rose.

- Sérieux les filles vous êtes tordues.

- On ne t'a pas sonné Shikamaru, cracha la blonde.

- Ça va, ça ne fait pas trop mal ? Demanda Hinata avec inquiétude.

- Bon c'est bon là, ils ont vu alors baisses ton t-shirt maintenant.

Ils se retournèrent avec étonnement en direction du brun qui avait parlé avec irritation.

- Et puis rentrez chez vous d'ailleurs, Naruto a besoin de se reposer.

- Tu ne vas pas nous foutre dehors quand même ? Demanda la rose déconcerté.

- Je vais me gêner tiens.

- Tu vois Naruto, tu vois comment il est avec nous ? S'exclama Kiba hilare.

- Viens Choji on y va.

Le blond salua tour à tour le petit monde qui s'éclipsa rapidement devant le regard sombre de leur hôte. Il finit par soupirer en fermant enfin la porte derrière eux et s'appuya contre celle-ci pour profiter un instant du silence. Fermant les yeux il ne remarqua pas Sasuke s'approcher de lui et sursauta en sentant une nouvelle caresse sur sa joue.

- Je suis désolé pour le bruit mais ils tenaient absolument à te voir alors je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à les virer avant. Je n'aurais jamais dû leur dire que tu étais chez moi.

- Ce n'est rien, ça m'a fait plaisir de les voir, mais tu n'aurais pas dû être aussi dur avec eux.

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils te regardent.

- Parce que tu as honte de sortir avec moi ? Demanda le blond après un court silence.

Sasuke dévisagea un instant les prunelles azurs avant de souffler "arrêtes de dire des conneries" et de sceller ses lèvres à celles du garçon. Celui-ci se détacha rapidement avec gêne.

- Je ne me suis pas brossé les dents, expliqua-t-il.

Le brun sourit rassuré qu'il ne s'agisse que de cela et relâcha sa prise.

- Juste pour que tu sois au courant, je leur ai seulement dit que tu étais sorti mardi soir et que tu t'étais battu contre un abruti qui t'avais cherché, c'est tout.

- Hum.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Non, ils l'ont bien pris, c'est le principal, et puis ça m'a évité d'avoir à leur en parler moi-même donc merci.

Sasuke ne répondit premièrement rien et se contenta d'inviter son blond à venir manger, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Celui-ci ne s'étant en effet toujours pas rempli l'estomac accepta avec plaisir et le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine où il vit sur la petite table une assiette remplie. Il se jeta littéralement dessus sous l'œil amusé de l'autre et le remercia vivement la bouche pleine.

- Prends ton temps ou tu vas avoir mal au ventre.

- J'ai trop faim, lâcha l'Uzumaki entre deux bouchées.

- Ne viens pas te plaindre après.

Naruto finit rapidement son déjeuner avant qu'il ne réalise finalement et ne demande :

- Et toi tu ne manges pas ?

- Je mangerai avec Itachi lorsqu'il rentrera.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire, j'aurais attendu aussi, s'exclama le blond.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu es faible il faut que tu reprennes des forces.

Le blond aurait voulu dire que non il était fort, qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'être si avenant avec lui, qu'il avait l'habitude et pouvait très bien s'en sortir seul. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il aurait encore lancé avec colère quelques jours plus tôt cependant il savait qu'à Sasuke il ne pouvait pas mentir et il ne le voulait plus de toute façon.

- Il va falloir enlever tes bandages et remettre de la crème aujourd'hui, tu veux peut-être en profiter pour prendre une douche ?

- Oh oui, souffla Naruto avec envie.

Sasuke sourit de nouveau devant l'expression de plénitude présente sur le visage de l'autre avant de lui saisir la main et de l'attirer jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il lui sortit une brosse à dent neuve ainsi qu'une serviette et le laissa seul dans la pièce. Il eut à peine le temps de mettre les couverts du blond dans l'évier que celui-ci l'appela. Le brun, intrigué, revint sur ses pas et pénétra dans la salle d'eau pour trouver Naruto uniquement vêtu de son caleçon. Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler le corps devant lui avant de demander :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne m'en sors pas avec les bandages, je crois que c'est attaché derrière.

Le corbeau s'approcha et se plaça dans le dos du garçon. Il caressa lentement l'épaule, faisant frissonner le corps meurtri, avant de descendre légèrement sa main pour rejoindre les pansements prenant au moins la moitié de la peau dénudée. Il jeta un bref regard en direction du miroir qui leur faisait face pour s'assurer de l'état de Naruto et détacha avec délicatesse l'une des compresses. Il fit courir ses doigts sur la blessure faisant soupirer l'autre, fébrile, avant d'en détacher une seconde, puis une nouvelle. Découvrant finalement l'intégralité du dos de l'autre, il le caressa avec tendresse et apposa un léger baiser dans la nuque de celui-ci.

Naruto s'écarta doucement, sembla hésiter un instant puis se retourna pour faire face au corbeau. Il planta son regard océan dans celui onyx de son vis-à-vis et effleura lentement sa joue de la main avant de se surélever légèrement et de l'embrasser délicatement. Sasuke lui saisit la nuque et tout en entrouvrant la bouche lança sa langue à la rencontre de sa jumelle avec gourmandise. Ils se détachèrent néanmoins rapidement laissant à Naruto l'occasion de dire ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques minutes.

- Tu ne devrais pas te comporter comme ça avec moi.

- Comme ça ? Répéta le brun qui n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

- Oui enfin…tu vois quoi.

Devant l'air perplexe qu'affichait Sasuke, l'Uzumaki ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Continues, l'encouragea l'autre.

- Non, laisses tomber.

- Naruto, dis-moi.

Le blond baissa la tête tentant de cacher son embarras et fixa son regard sur ses pieds nus qui semblaient soudainement devenir des plus intéressants.

- C'est juste que la façon dont tu me touches me…plaît. M'électrise même.

- Je trouve que c'est une bonne chose étant donné que je suis ton mec.

Naruto garda le silence, premièrement parce qu'il aimait se répéter le fait que Sasuke était effectivement son petit-ami mais aussi parce que sa gêne ne pourrait se dissiper tant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à expliquer à celui-ci le fond de sa pensée.

- Si tu fais ça après je vais avoir envie de toi, marmonna-t-il d'une traite.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors je ne veux pas ! S'exclama le blond énervé que l'autre ne fasse aucun effort pour comprendre.

Sasuke le regarda surprit avant qu'une lueur de discernement ne passe dans ses perles sombres.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai été con, je n'ai pas pensé à ce que tu pouvais ressentir. Pardonnes-moi si je t'ai blessé ou mis mal à l'aise, ce n'était vraiment pas voulu, je ne te toucherai plus jusqu'à ce que tu me le demandes, promis.

Le blond dévisagea le garçon qui lui faisait face et qui arborait désormais un air peiné. La tournure de sa phrase avait été étrange, et pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Avait-il réellement compris ce qu'il avait essayé de lui dire ? La gorge nouée Naruto avait peur d'exprimer de façon explicite sa pensée cependant ne voulant qu'il y ait méprise il se décida tout de même à parler.

- Si je dis ça c'est pour toi.

- Pour moi ?

- Eh bien oui, je suis…je suis…


End file.
